The Biker: The next chapter
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (sequel to The Biker) Newlyweds, Hiccup and Astrid are eager to start this new chapter in their lives.Everything seems perfect when new and old foes seeks to ruin her happiness. Astrid and Hiccup must quickly find a way to defeat this danger at the risk of their child's safety.Will they be able to defeat these foes? Or will their only child pay the ultimate price for their failure?
1. Newlyweds

**The Biker: A new chapter**

 **The newlyweds**

 _One month after the wedding_

"Why are we here?" Ruffnut asked sighing deeply. She couldn't believe she was wasting her Saturday like this?! Hiccup and Astrid have just returned from their honeymoon and for some reason, Heather wanted to see them.

"I just want to know how their trip was," Heather explained

"You already know how it went!" Ruffnut shouted waving her arms frantically, "They just bang the entire time!"

"There are other things you can do besides that!" Heather said rolling her eyes. Heather sighed and waited for the door to open. She taps her foot and knocks once more until Astrid answered.

"Hey, Heather," Astrid said. She opened the door wider to show her neck full of hickeys. Heather raised a brow and pointed at Astrid's neck with her finger. "Oh... hm... Hiccup wanted to make sure... I was taken... well, mostly from other guys." Astrid said rubbing the back of her neck.

"He did so many," Heather said

"He wants to make sure I can't hide them," she said smiling. Astrid steps aside and lets her friends inside. "Do you guys want something?" She asked.

"Wait! Have you two been doing it since you've come back?" Ruffnut asked. She didn't want where Hiccup and Astrid have done it.

"No, Ruffnut! We didn't! When we got home which so happened to be last night! We just slept!" Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Good!" She said sitting on the sofa and crossed her arms.

"Except the sofa..." Astrid teased and covered her mouth. Ruffnut felt the blood drain from her body. She quickly sat up and gag in horror. Astrid burst into laughter and held her side.

"EW!" Ruffnut shouted even louder. She gags even more and whips down her clothes with her hands.

"Speaking of which..." Heather said rolling her eyes at Ruffnut's antics, "Where is the husband?"

"He went to get some breakfast," Astrid said sitting down

"You forgot to buy food?" Heather asked sitting next to her.

"Yes, and the food we had gone bad," she said leaning against the sofa.

"So, how's married life?" Heather asked noticing Ruffnut running to the bathroom.

"Hm... actually, I don't notice anything different from the time I was dating him," Astrid said taking a moment to think. "Hiccup is still Hiccup," she said.

"A fancy title, right?" Heather asked

"Pretty much," Astrid said nodding her head, "Hiccup just likes the rings to scare other men away."

"Sounds like the possessive type," Heather remark

"Nah, just the jealous type and crazy type," Astrid said waving her hand. Astrid smiled when she saw Hiccup enter the apartment.

"Why are those two here?" Hiccup asked walking inside of the apartment.

"Don't be rude, dear," Astrid said sitting up. She took the food from Hiccup's hands and placed it on the counter. She wraps her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'm not sharing my breakfast with them," Hiccup said

"Me neither," Astrid said smirking at them.

"You want us to go?" Heather asked

"We can talk later," Astrid said pushing them towards the door

"Alright, alright! Later," Heather said. She stumbles out the door and heard the door closed shut.

"That was rude!" Ruffnut said crossing her arms

"Let's just go, Ruff," Heather said shaking her head slightly.

Astrid sat on a high chair and lean her arms against the counter. She watched Hiccup take out the food and spread it across the counter.

"I got some pancakes, French toasts, eggs and bacon," Hiccup said taking out a few more items from the bag.

"Hm..." Astrid took a container and found the pancakes, "Come here, babe."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. He walked around the counter and stood in front of her. Astrid smirk and motioned him to bend down. She waited for him to bend down before she stuffs a pancake in his mouth.

"Much better!" She teased and muffling her laughter. Hiccup's eyes moved to his mouth. He smiled and ate the pancake.

"Stop laughing!" Hiccup commented taking a French toast and stuff it into her mouth. Astrid laughs and held the toast with her hand. She took it out and ate the piece she had in her mouth.

"There! We're even now," Astrid said. She places the toast down and wraps her arms around his neck. Hiccup kissed her on the lips as he held her against him.

"Not just yet," Hiccup said parting from her.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smiled and took the toast from before, and stuff it back into her mouth. She glared at him and punched his arms before walking away.

"No sense of humour," Hiccup teased crossing his arms

 _A few hours later_

Astrid sat down with a cup of tea and the tv remote in her hand. She had just enjoyed her breakfast with her new husband and was ready to just relax for the rest of the day. Of course, her mother had other ideas.

"Astrid!" Her mother shouted bursting into the apartment.

"You can't just barge in here!" Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"Move aside!" Astrid's mother said pushing Hiccup out of her way. She quickly ran to the sofa and sat down, "Now! Tell me how the honeymoon went?!"

"Do I have to?" Astrid asked and saw Hiccup glaring at them, "I mean... its pretty obvious what happened..."

"Astrid!" Hiccup said placing his hand on his forehead. He sighed and didn't want his new wife to share their private lives.

"Mom! Why didn't you call before?" Astrid asked pushing her mother's arm from her shoulder.

"I can't talk to my own daughter?" Her mother asked crossing her arms

"Mom... I just want to spend time with Hiccup! Alone!" Astrid said crossing her arms as well, "Just us! Meaning you're not included!"

"You're too impatient dear," her mother said

"Me? I'm not impatient, mom!" Astrid snap back

"Short temper... if you ever want children, dear! You better lose this short temper of yours," she said shaking her finger at her. Astrid glared at her mother before groaning in annoyance.

"Maybe I don't want children!" Astrid said standing up and pointing to the door, "Bye, mom!"

"You don't want children?!" Her mother asked in shock

"BYE, MOM!" Astrid shouted pointing to the door once more

"I want to be a grandmother! And so, does your father!" Her mother said. Astrid's mother sat up and headed to the front door.

"Dad wants to be a grandmother?" Astrid asked with a smirk

"You know what I meant," her mother said rolling her eyes

"Oh! Look at the time! It's time to go... bye...!" Astrid said. She opened the door and pushed her mother out.

"I still want to know about your honeymoon!" Astrid's mother said before having the door closed on her. Astrid leans on the door and sighed loudly. She slides down and sat on the ground with her back leaning against the wooden door.

"I just want to spend the day alone!" Astrid whined and sighed even more.

"My badass, wife," Hiccup commented. Astrid looked up and smiled at his comment. She moved to the side as he sat down beside her.

"Ugh! People just won't leave us alone," she said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I bet you twenty bucks! My parents will be next to barge in and bother us," Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"I'm not betting... since its going to happen," Astrid said placing her forehead against his arm.

"We should enjoy the alone time while we can," Hiccup suggested. Astrid nodded her head and got up with Hiccup's help.

"Ugh! Spending time alone... is it that hard to ask?" Astrid asked crossing her arms together.

"We never had privacy with the people we know" Hiccup smiled and peck her lips

"Good point," Astrid said thinking back to the numerous times their privacy was interrupted.

"Just wait and see-!" Hiccup suddenly felt the door swing open and struck his back. He groans in pain and accidently trips over his fake foot.

"Hiccup!" Astrid tried to stable her failing husband but only meet the ground with him. Astrid hit the ground and felt Hiccup fall on top of her. "Ow... Hiccup! You're heavy..." Astrid said trying to push him off.

"Ow... sorry," Hiccup said rubbing his back slightly before he got off. He got up and turned to the door, and wasn't surprised to see his parents. "Seriously... I thought we would at least have ten minutes, alone before the next person would arrive." Hiccup whined.

"Oh! We're sorry dear," Valka said tapping his cheek softly, "We just wanted to see how your honeymoon was?"

"Well, you tell me what we did? It's a honeymoon?" Hiccup asked and crossed his arms.

"Not at night, dear! During the day?" She asked

"Did you two stay in the hotel room during your entire trip?" Stoick asked closing the door behind him.

"We went to the beach... had fun... brought some stuff... that's it! It was an island!" Hiccup said taking Astrid's hand, "There's not much to do on an island!"

"It's very nice to see you Valka and Stoick, but we just wanted to spend some time alone," Astrid said. She leans against Hiccup's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We just got back last night and were planning to spend the day alone," Hiccup said narrowing his eyes, "Just us two."

"We didn't barge in without notice," Valka said looking back at Stoick

"We understand, son," Stoick said placing his hand on Valka's shoulder, "We'll come and see you after a few days."

"Thank you, dad!" Hiccup said sighing in relief to finally have some alone time.

"But when we do return! We want to know everything you did during your trip!" Valka said pointing her finger at them.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Hiccup said opening the door for his parents, "Love you both but please leave!"

"Bye!" Astrid waved her hand as Hiccup's parents left.

"Finally!" Hiccup exclaimed. He closed the door once more but made sure to lock it this time around.

"It's just you and me, babe," Astrid whispered placing her hands on his chest.

"And no one else," Hiccup whispered placing his hand around her waist, "And you're not leaving here until I say so!"

"So assertive... I like it," Astrid whispered against his lips. Hiccup smiled and kissed her on the lips. The two walked backwards and fell onto the sofa with their lips interlock.

 _Berk's prison_

"What are you doing, brother?" A man asked. He leans over his top bunk bed and looked down at his younger brother.

"Hm... just reading about a very interesting person, Ryker," Viggo said placing the newspaper down, "A very interesting person, indeed,"

"How is this person so interesting?" Ryker asked jumping down from is bunk bed.

"Well, dumb brother of mine. This Hector Haddock got our boss thrown in jail, second his the mayor's son." Viggo explained and rubbed his chin.

"And what of it?" Ryker asked crossing his arms

"This boy has intrigued me... we should have some fun with him," Viggo smiled and pushed his brother to the side as he stood up.

"And how exactly are we going to get out of here, brother?" Ryker asked

"Just wait, brother! Unlike you, I've already had a plan," Viggo said. He smiled and walked to the cell door, and placed his hand on the metal door.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A mother to be

 **End**


	2. A mother to be

**Check out my instragam! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **A mother to be**

 _One month later_

Astrid and Hiccup had finally had time for themselves! Well, once they told their parents and friends about their honeymoon trip. Their parents tried to force out the details of certain things they did, but Astrid kept her mouth shut and refused to tell them. She had finally convinced her friends and parents to leave them alone for at least the weekend.

"Get off from me!" Astrid shouted. She laughs and pushed Hiccup's face away with her hands.

"No way!" Hiccup said shaking his head as he tickled his wife. Astrid felt her side hurt from all of the laughter. She moved her legs and accidently hit her husband in the crotch. Hiccup covered his crotch with his hands and fell on the side of the bed.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm sorry, babe!" Astrid said covering her mouth. Hiccup lifted his head from the bed and smiled slightly.

"It's... okay..." He mumbled moving his hands from his crotch.

"I didn't mean too... sorry," Astrid said rubbing his back with her hand.

"I'll live... hopefully," Hiccup mumbled

"Okay, now you're overreacting, babe," Astrid said. She shook her head and crossed her arms. She could never understand why men would make such a big deal whenever they got kicked down there.

"I'm not overreacting," Hiccup said pouting and pretended to cry.

"Yes, you are," she said flicking his forehead before laughing softly.

"It really hurts down there!" Hiccup said sitting on the bed

"Or you're just overreacting," Astrid said pointing at him. Hiccup glared at him and hit one of her breasts.

"Ow!" She shouted and held her boob. She messaged her painful breast and glared at him.

"You're just overreacting, dear," Hiccup teased as he smirks. Astrid narrowed her eyes and hit him in the crotch before she sat up on the bed and left the room. "OW!" Hiccup shouted and held his area.

"Idiot!" Astrid shouted. She went into the kitchen and took out a pan. She mumbled to herself and started to cook some breakfast. "Stupid moron... overreacting my ass..." Astrid mutter to herself. She took a spatula and moved her eggs onto a plate.

"Can I have some?" Hiccup asked rubbing the back of his neck. Astrid glared at him as she held her plate, "Please..."

"No!" She quickly said and walked passed him.

"Well, that was mean," Hiccup mumbled. He pretended to sniff and headed to the fridge. He grabs the items he needed to make some pancakes.

"Show off!" Astrid shouted from the sofa. She pouted and looked down at her eggs. Hiccup knew she couldn't cook anything fancy just the basics.

"Bah!" Hiccup shouted back. Astrid rolled her eyes and took some eggs onto her fork. She brought it to her mouth and suddenly felt nauseous. She placed the plate onto a small table and covered her mouth.

 _"I... think I'm going to be sick..."_ Astrid thought. She quickly jumps from the sofa and ran to the bathroom.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. He moved the pan from the flame and turn the stove off. Hiccup whip his hands and headed to the bathroom. Hiccup lean against the door and heard strange noises, "Astrid? Are you alright?"

Hiccup held the doorknob and notice it wasn't locked. He turned it and opened the door, only to see his wife hovering over the toilet. He crouches down and rubs his hand against her back.

"Are you sick?" Hiccup asked trying to help her as much as he could. He couldn't really help her. She was throwing up and he didn't know why? All he could do was try to ease the pain from puking.

"I don't know..." Astrid managed to say before she threw up again.

"We should probably see a doctor," Hiccup suggested moving some of her hair away. Astrid nodded her head and felt her hair being tied up. Hiccup simply waited until his wife had stop puking and had enough strength to leave the apartment.

 _Doctor's office_

Hiccup gave Astrid a small smile and rubbed his hand against her back. He could tell she was nauseous and was doing her best to hold back any vomit.

"I'll be back," Hiccup said sitting up and receiving a nod from her. Hiccup walked to the counter and tap his hand to gain the receptionist attention.

"Yes?" She asked lifting her glasses

"How long will it take for my wife to see the doctor?" Hiccup asked looking back at her quickly.

"In about ten minutes," she replied

"Do you have... like a garbage or something?" Hiccup asked. He just knew Astrid wouldn't be able to hold back her nausea for long.

"Why?" She asked. Hiccup was about to answer when he heard Astrid puke onto the doctor's office floors.

"That's why," Hiccup said sighing softly. The receptionist nodded her head softly and handed the trash can to him. "Sorry about the floor..." He said while he handed the trash can to Astrid.

"That's why we have janitors," the receptionist said picking up the phone.

"Let's move a few seats down," Hiccup said helping Astrid up and moving down a few seats. Astrid held the trash can and moved down some seats. She sat back down and threw up into the trash can.

"The doctor is ready to see you," the receptionist said. Hiccup nodded and help Astrid up, he gave an apologetic look to the janitor as they passed by.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked closing the door behind them.

"Well... she's throwing up and we don't know why?" Hiccup said sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry about the floor..." Astrid whispered lowering the trash can.

"It's alright," the doctor said. He smiled and handed a wet paper towel to her, "It's happening more than you think."

Astrid nodded her head and whip her mouth with the wet paper. She threw the wet paper away and cleared her voice. She pushed the trash can to the side and took a gum to freshen up her breath.

"I feel better... for now,..." She said.

"Did you eat something strange?" The doctor asked taking his notepad

"No... we just had... a few takeout from our favourite restaurants, we cook our meals... right, Hiccup?" Astrid asked giving him a quick glance.

"Yes... we've eaten from that restaurant for years... they're safe and we've never been sick from them. And when we cook we're careful..." Hiccup mumbled trying to figure out why his wife was ill and he wasn't.

"No, family illness?" The doctor asked.

"No, my family is very healthy... we don't have any illness..." She said

"When was your last period?" The doctor asked lowering his pen.

"I... uh..." Astrid suddenly realised she didn't have them... not for two months. She was busy with work, her social life, and her married life. "Do you have a calendar?!" Astrid asked. The doctor handed her the calendar he had near his computer.

"What is it, Astrid?" Hiccup asked. He raised a brow and saw Astrid cover her mouth in shock. Astrid gave the calendar back and simply couldn't believe it. "Astrid? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm late..." She whispered

"Late for what?" Hiccup asked with a confused look. What did she mean by ' _late?'_ Was it work? Or maybe something work related?

"Hiccup! You can be such a moron sometimes!" Astrid said looking back at him.

"What? Why?" He asked

"You're going to be a father! Dummy!" Astrid said smiling at his shock expression.

"Is he alright?" The doctor asked. Astrid hunches her shoulders and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked and poke his cheek.

"Uh..." Hiccup was speechless. He honestly didn't expect this! He wanted a family with Astrid but not this soon. They were only married for two months and now he was going to be a father?! Was he even ready?

"Are you happy?" Astrid asked with a concern expression. She looked down and held her hands together. Astrid always wanted children, she admits it was sooner than she would have liked.

"I can't believe it..." Hiccup whispered

"Are you happy?" Astrid asked frowning at him, "Or not?"

"It's... a bit soon then I would have liked..." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, you don't want this?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I never said that!" Hiccup quickly replied and shook his head.

"You don't want this child, don't you?!" Astrid shouted sitting up and punching his arm.

"What? I never said that! I just said it was sooner!" Hiccup said rubbing his arm.

"If you don't want this child then it's your problem! I can raise this baby without you!" Astrid snaps back before storming out of the doctor's office.

"Wh... I... uh?" Hiccup looked back at the doctor, "What happened?"

"Hormones," the doctor said sighing softly and remembered when his wife was pregnant.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hiccup asked hearing someone cry

"Dude, I seriously don't know," the doctor said hunching his shoulders. Hiccup nodded and didn't know why he was asking another man. If he didn't know why his wife was angry at him why did he expect another man to understand?

"Uh..." Hiccup groan and passed the waiting room. He notices a receptionist cry and just wondered what Astrid might have said or done to her. He ran outside and saw Astrid waiting for him near the car.

"Aren't you even happy?!" Astrid snap at him

"Of course, I am!" Hiccup said

"Yeah, right!" Astrid said crossing her arms and turn her back on him. Hiccup sighed and hug his angry wife into his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm an idiot, your right, I'm dumb, and I'm very happy about this baby." Hiccup said looking down at her. Astrid smiled and nodded her head, she wraps her arms around him and squeezed him.

"I couldn't have phrased it better," Astrid said kissing his cheek

"It's sooner than I expected but we can handle it, right?" Hiccup asked placing his hand around her waist.

"Of course, we can," Astrid said placing her hands against his chest.

"Now! How about we get something to eat! You must be starving after all of that puking," Hiccup suggested.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Astrid asked pushing him back.

"What? No, I didn't! I would never! What?" Hiccup said before his arm received another punch.

"Idiot!" Astrid shouted and stormed off. Hiccup jaw drops and watched her leave. He took a moment to think and didn't know what he did wrong. Hiccup wasn't a fool! If he ever mentions Astrid's weight then he would be six feet under.

"Oh boy... this is going to be a long nine months..." Hiccup whispered rubbing his arm. Hiccup sighed and followed Astrid to apologise once more for something he most likely did. "Just say it's your fault... and apologise... that shouldn't be too hard? I hope Astrid doesn't kill me within nine months and lets me see my own kid." Hiccup mumble and knew this was going to be a long pregnancy for him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The big moron

 **End**


	3. The big moron

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **The big moron**

"Astrid... how am I an idiot?" Hiccup asked. He sighed some more and followed Astrid across the parking lot.

"You called me fat!" She snapped back

"No, I didn't... I would never call you fat," Hiccup said taking her hand. Hiccup pulled Astrid into his arms and embraced her. He nervously smiled and hope this could calm her down at least for a few minutes.

"You just did!" Astrid said stepping on his foot.

"Ugh!" Hiccup bent down and rub his foot as he watched her leave. He sighed and got back up to follow her. "I'm sorry... please come back..." Hiccup whined with his head down in defeat. He honestly didn't know what to do? Clearly, he had to apologise for something he wasn't sure he did.

 _"Hm... okay... he was trying to help..."_ Astrid looked back and held back her laughter seeing Hiccup's sad and defeated expression. Astrid walked back to her pouting husband and poke his cheek.

"Hm... how about we go to that burger place?" Astrid suggested and held his hand. Hiccup lifted his head and gave her a quick peck.

"Uh... well, I'm not too sure what I... but sorry," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

 _"I hope she doesn't kick me again,"_ Hiccup thought as he waited for her response. Astrid raised a brow at him. Astrid clenches her fist and pretended she was about to hit him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Hiccup said flinching at the upcoming punch. Astrid pretended to be angry at him but simply grab his shirt and kissed him. Hiccup eyes widen slightly, he smiled and kissed her back.

"It's not you, Hiccup," Astrid said kissing his cheek, "Hormones."

 _"I could tell..."_ Hiccup smiled nodding his head. He decided to keep his comment to himself or having the risk of being kick somewhere more painful than his foot.

"Let's go," she said pulling his hand.

 _One week later_

Hiccup sighed loudly as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and waited for Astrid's morning sickness to pass. His hair was even messier than usual. He already knew what was about to happen afterwards. Astrid would get hungry for something weird, then complain about her weight, and of course get angry at him for some reason. Hiccup loved Astrid but he seriously didn't know if he could handle this for nine months!

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup blink slightly and looked away from his reflection. He got down to her level.

"I'm making your life a living hell," Astrid said moving some of her hair back, "And you're trying to help me the best you can."

"I wouldn't say a living hell," Hiccup said tying her hair into a ponytail, "Just... more drama to it."

"Hm... I don't deserve you," Astrid said softly as she held his hand. She gently massaged his hand with her thumb and couldn't believe Hiccup was still around. She wasn't making his life any easier with her short temper.

"No, you don't," Hiccup teased and handed a wet cloth. Astrid whips her mouth with the cloth and gently punched his shoulder.

"Moron," she said flushing the toilet. Astrid washed her hands and brushed her teeth, she checked her breathe quickly before leaving the bathroom.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hiccup asked washing his hands and following her.

"What kind of question is that?" Astrid asked raiding the cereal.

"Point taken," Hiccup said. He opened the fridge door and took the ingredients he indeed. He usually had to make eggs with bacon, along with pancakes and of course juice.

"We should probably let people know about the baby," Astrid said putting the cereal down. Hiccup looked back and nodded his head. He placed the eggs and bacon down in front of her, and return to the pancakes.

"Thank you," Astrid said. She took her fork and cut the eggs in half with her mind drifting. She already knew everyone would be happy for them. She already expected a bear hug from Stoick, Valka and her mother freaking out, and her father plotting Hiccup's murder again.

"Heather and Ruffnut are probably going to overact," Hiccup said placing the pancakes down and sat down next to her.

"Do you have any names in mind?" She asked taking the pancakes next.

"Hm... I'm not too sure?" Hiccup mumbled thinking of possible names. He personally would like to have a daughter but would be happy if they had a son. "Well... for a girl there's... Eerika? Lily? Maybe Hertha? And if it's a boy... James? Jarl? Or Aaron?" Hiccup suggested and smiled at her.

"Hm... some of those names were Viking related?" Astrid said raising a brow at him. She laughs softly at his pouting expression, "I like those names, Hiccup."

"Good, maybe when we see this son or daughter we'll know which name to use," Hiccup said placing his hand on her stomach. Astrid looked down and blushed and felt Hiccup passed his hand along her stomach. "Right little one?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup?" Astrid smiled and held his hand. Hiccup looked up moving his hand from her stomach.

"Yeah?" He asked

"You're going to be a good father," Astrid said kissing his cheek, "A very good father."

"And you'll be a good mother, Astrid," Hiccup said placing his hand on her side and brought her closer. Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek once more, she took a piece of pancake and feed it to him.

"When we tell your father about the baby... make sure he doesn't crush me to death?" She asked tapping his nose.

"I'll do my best, babe," Hiccup said and gave her a side hug.

 _A few hours later_

Hiccup and Astrid stood in front of their friends and family. They were about to tell everyone about the baby and decided to tell everyone in one go instead of seeing them one by one. Astrid tightens her grip around Hiccup's hand and took a deep breath as she waited for their friends and family to calm down.

"Why did you call us here?" Heather asked pushing Ruffnut's hand from her shoulder.

"Well, there's no easy way to phrase it," Hiccup said smiling at Astrid, "Do you want me too?"

"No, I will," Astrid said taking a deep breath, "We're going to have a baby..."

"YES!" Valka shouted jumping from her chair and pumping her fist, "I'M FINALLY A GRANDMOTHER!"

"Oh, my gosh! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted seeing Stoick open his arms for her. Hiccup quickly stood in front of Astrid and waved his hand at his father.

"Dad! A gentle hug, alright?!" Hiccup said giving Astrid a reassuring smile, "You don't want to crush Astrid, right?"

"Oh! Of course, son," Stoick said slapping Hiccup's back. Hiccup stumble forward and cough slightly, he looked back and saw his father give Astrid a gentler hug.

"Congratulations, dear!" Stoick said gently hugging her before parting from her.

"I can't believe it!" Astrid's mother said covering her mouth in shock

"We're going to be grandparents..." Her father said in shock as well.

"Is there seriously a kid in there?" Ruffnut asked poking Astrid's stomach. She raised a brow and rubbed her chin.

"YES, Ruffnut!" Astrid said pushing Ruffnut's hand, "Now, stop poking me!"

"Whoa... she seems meaner than usual?" Ruffnut said elbowing Heather's side, "Why?"

"Who knows?" Tuffnut said hunching his shoulders, "But congrats, man!"

"Ugh!" Heather sighed loudly and walked away from her, "Congrats, Astrid and Hiccup! You two are going to be great parents."

"This is wonderful!" Fishlegs said giving them both a quick hug.

"Thanks," Hiccup said chuckling softly

"I hope it's a girl!" Valka said. Astrid backed away slightly as Valka bend down and held her side with her hands. She gave Hiccup a confused look and waited for Valka to finish, whatever she was doing.

"Mom, it's still too soon to see the gender," Hiccup said pushing his mother to the side, "Calm down."

"Any names in mind?" Astrid's mother asked whipping a few tears of joy.

"We have a few in mind... but nothing official yet," Astrid explained

"Are you going to name the kid Astrid or Hiccup junior?" Heather teased nudging Astrid's side. Astrid rolled her eyes at Heather's comment, and softly punch her shoulder.

"Hiccup is such a weird name though?" Ruffnut asked glancing at Hiccup, "I wouldn't name your kid Hiccup jr."

"That's not my real name, Ruffnut..." Hiccup reminded with an annoyed expression on his face. Ruffnut took a moment to think and glance at her brother for help.

"Wait... what is your real name?" Tuffnut asked

"It's Hector... Ruff and Tuff... it's Hector..." Hiccup said sighing in annoyance. The twins looked at each other and 'oh' in unions.

 _"Idiots..."_ Hiccup rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to prepare some refreshments.

"Why not Stoick?! You can name the kid after your dad!" Tuffnut said snapping his fingers together at his brilliant idea.

"I'm still alive!" Stoick shouted at the twins. The twins covered their eyes while Stoick yelled at them. Ruffnut smirk and whispered something to Tuffnut.

"For how long?" Tuffnut asked

"Why you-?!" Stoick shouted when he saw a pair of hands in front of him. Valka smiled at her husband and pushed the twins to the side.

"Now, calm down, Stoick," Valka said tapping his chest, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, why don't you buy some snacks?"

"From that store, a block over?" Ruffnut asked. Valka smiled and nodded her head. The twins looked at each other and hunch their shoulders before leaving. Valka closed the front door behind them and heard the twins talk on the other side of the door.

"Finally!" Heather shouted throwing her hands in the air. Heather touched her hair and wondered if she had any grey hairs from the twin's antics.

 _"Those twins are going to be the death of me,"_ Heather thought and felt Fishlegs holding her hand.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," Heather whispered kissing his forehead.

"Have you been experiencing any mood swings?" Valka asked touching Astrid's hand, "Or morning sickness?"

"Both," Astrid replied as she sat down on the sofa, "I'm surprised Hiccup still around."

"I would never leave you, babe! These moods swings... makes my life... more exciting," Hiccup said bending his words very carefully. The last thing he wanted was to anger Astrid over his comments about her mood swings.

 _"He's such a smooth talker,"_ Astrid thought to give him a smile

"Nicely said, son," Stoick said messing Hiccup's hair

"Are you excited?" Astrid's mother asked pushing some of Astrid's hair away, "This is a huge step in your lives."

"It was sooner than expected, but I think we can handle it," Astrid said. She held Hiccup's hand and looked at him. Hiccup nodded his head at her and kissed her hand.

 _"Are we really ready?"_ Hiccup thought. He wasn't certain if they were actually ready to be parents. He just wanted to reassure Astrid and just said what she wanted to hear. Hiccup felt childish at times and was immature at certain moments, so how could he raise a child?

 _Prison_

Viggo stood in front of the prison doors and waited for them to open. He smiled with his stern glare and ignored his brother's unless comments about their escape.

"How did you...?" Ryker asked and was stunned! They both had forty years and now they were about to be released from prison. Viggo rolled his eyes as the guards handed them their personal items to them.

"Be quiet, brother!" Viggo snaps back.

 _"Bastard!"_ Ryker glared at his brother while he held his bag of personal items. He watched his brother threw the prison outfit to the ground and adjust his black shirt. He put his dark brown belt around his dark blue jeans which covered his black boots.

"Hurry up, brother!" Viggo said while he put some bracelets around his wrist.

 _"Annoying bastard! Thinks he can boss me around?!"_ Ryker pulled his grey shirt and stared at his reflection. He's style was like Viggo's, as he wore dark blue jeans and black boots with a large belt as well.

"Where to now, brother?" Ryker asked trying to hold back his anger at his younger brother.

"We're going to have some fun, brother," Viggo said. He smiled and watch the prison doors open wide with his freedom steps away.

"What kind of fun?" Ryker asked. Viggo looked back at his idiotic brother and walked out of the prison. They passed a few prison guards, who made them sign papers before fully leaving the prison grounds.

"Well, it's motorcycle related," Viggo said taking a deep breath of fresh air

"A motorcycle?" Ryker asked with a confused look.

"You'll just have to wait and see, brother," Viggo said simply turning away from him. He smiled and admired his master plan! He was going to get revenge on this Hiccup Haddock in the name of Drago, or to be more precise Drago's payment for his services.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Viggo strikes!

 **End**

* * *

 _Vote for your favourite name!_

Eerika

Lily

Hertha

James

Jarl

Aaron


	4. Viggo strikes!

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Viggo strikes!**

 _One month later_

Astrid sighed softly and stood in front of the mirror. She held her shirt up and was staring at her stomach. She moved from side to side and tried to see if there was a baby bump. Normally she wouldn't care about physical appearance, but with all of her hormones going wild. She found herself staring at the mirror and wondered if Hiccup would stay with her. She knew it was stupid to think like this and knew Hiccup would never do such a thing, but she couldn't really help herself.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked walking from behind. He smiled and hug his wife from behind. Astrid smiled and held his hands softly. She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Just checking with there's a baby bump," she said pulling his cheek

"Why...?" Hiccup managed to say with his cheek being pulled.

"It's been two months, right?" Astrid asked receiving a nod from Hiccup, "Shouldn't I be showing soon?"

"Hm... maybe its too soon to be showing," Hiccup said rubbing his cheek softly once Astrid let go.

"That's true... you have a point," Astrid said pulling her shirt down

"You weren't sick this morning?" Hiccup asked placing his arms around her waist, "I didn't hear you this morning?"

"The morning sickness only lasted a few weeks," she said kissing the cheek she had pulled, "But I'm still hungry."

"Breakfast! Alright," Hiccup said clapping his hands together, "The usual?"

"Yes, please!" She said smiling at him

 _The apartment's parking lot_

Viggo crouch down quietly and quickly looked around. He checked the parked cars for people inside or if someone was heading to their car. He smiled once he knew the parking lot was completely empty. He could see there was a security camera but he was safely in the blind spot.

"You want to temper with a bike?" Ryker asked crouching down beside his brother.

"This is only the first step of my plan, brother," Viggo whispered with a glare. He took out some wire cutters and opened a panel from the bike.

"Care to share this plan, brother?" Ryker asked watching his brother cut some wires from the biker.

"You're too stupid to understand," Viggo snaps back. Ryker narrowed his eyes and quickly grab Viggo's shirt. He pulled him closer and held a fist near his younger brother face.

"Do not treat me like a fool, younger brother!" Ryker shouted as he tightens his grip onto Viggo's shirt. Viggo smirks and gave a chuckle. He held his brother's wrist and tighten his grip on it.

"If you must know, brother!" Viggo said. Ryker glared and pushed Viggo back against the wall. He glared as he watched his brother fix his shirt.

"Well?!" Ryker asked impatiently

"I'm going to weaken their marriage," Viggo said softly

"I thought you wanted to end this Hector?!" Ryker asked with a confused look

"Let me finish, brother," Viggo said rolling his eyes. He turned back to the bike and cut some more wires before closing the panel. "We're going to cause certain situations which will weaken this Hector's marriage. He will lose everything he cares about and then we'll kill him." Viggo explained simply.

"And what's the point of doing this?" Ryker asked

"I want to have some fun with this Hector before we end him," Viggo said standing up and passing his hands against his pants.

"I say we should just kill him," Ryker said crossing his arms, "What if this wire cutting kills him?"

"Unlike you brother! I'm smarter than you and know what I'm doing!" Viggo said pushing his brother to the side, so he could pass by. "This will not kill him." He said leaving the parking lot.

"You insolent-!" Ryker shouted but quickly held back his tongue.

"Let's have some fun with this boy," Viggo said smiling at his birdbrain brother, "I have big plans for that baby"

"What baby?" Ryker asked following his brother

"Hm... I've done my research on our target, brother," Viggo said walking down the street and crossed his arms behind his back, "Someone is expecting a baby..."

"So, you're targeting a kid now?" Ryker asked

"Just wait, brother," Viggo said gently tapping Ryker's cheek, "We're going to have a lot of fun with the Haddocks"

 _Apartment_

"Hiccup?" Astrid shouted walking throughout the apartment.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked. Astrid walked towards the bathroom and poke his cheek. She smiled and kissed his cheek, as her hand moved down to his. "What do you need, dear?" Hiccup asked chuckling.

"Damn... you got me," she said laughing.

"You always do the same thing, Astrid," Hiccup said taking his toothbrush, "You always kiss me or hug me, give me that cute smile, and then ask for something food related."

"Damn, again," she said taking his toothpaste. She lowered his hand and put some toothpaste onto his brush, "Now, I would like some chips, please!"

"Is chips good for the baby?" Hiccup asked brushing his teeth

"It's good for me," she snaps back and grin at him

"Damn... you got me," Hiccup said before laughing softly. He smiled and finished brushing his teeth, he wipes his mouth and took his keys.

"Oh! And some cookies!" Astrid shouted walking to him.

"Just give me a list, babe," Hiccup said opening the front door. Astrid nodded and took a piece of paper. She wrote down the items she wanted and handed it to him. "And I want two kisses too," she said firmly.

"Okay, here's one," Hiccup said kissing her on the lips, "And the next one later."

"Alright," she said nodding

Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the parking lot. He put his helmet on and started his bike. Hiccup held the handles and felt something was slightly off. Hiccup raised a brow but simply shook it off and drove out of the parking lot.

"There's my man," Astrid whispered. She stood next to the window which was facing the street. Her eyes moved and saw Hiccup leaving the parking lot and waited to merge with the oncoming traffic.

"Come on," Hiccup mumbled as cars passed by. He sighed in annoyance and saw a small gap, he could tell it would be tight to quickly pass without being hit.

 _"I should make it,"_ Hiccup quickly accelerant and barely managed to merge before the car arrived. He turned the brake to slow down but didn't. He kept speeding towards the car ahead of him.

"Oh... no!" Hiccup mumbled when his bike struck the car ahead of him. Hiccup was thrown off from his bike and landed on the car's hood.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasps and covered her mouth from watching the accident. She quickly ran out of the apartment and rushed to the scene. Astrid ran down the street and quickly went to the hood of the car. "Hiccup! Are you alright?!" Astrid asked frantically.

"Ow... yeah..." Hiccup said sitting up and taking his helmet off. He groans in pain and passed his hand over his head to check for blood. "Phew... I think I'll be alright," Hiccup said smiling at his wife.

"You idiot!" Astrid shouted slapping him across the face. She clenched her fist and tried to hold back her tears. Hiccup look at her with a confused look as he held his red cheek.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked while people gathered around them.

"You couldn't make that merge! Why did you do something so stupid?!" Astrid shouted whipping some tears away. She hugs herself and turned away from them, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Of course, not!" Hiccup said getting down from the car's hood, "I thought I could make it..."

"You didn't, Hiccup!" Astrid said pushing him back from his attempt to hug her, "You ram into the car ahead of you!"

"I tried to slow down... but my bike just didn't listen," Hiccup said looking back at his bike. Hiccup sighed and notice a huge dent on his bike from the impact.

 _"Great... now I have to get it fix..."_ Hiccup turned back to his angry wife. He understood why she was mad at him, and he wouldn't blame her.

"We're not even married for a year! And you want to make me a widow?!" She shouted with the sound of sirens approaching. "And what about the baby? Hm?! You want our children to be fatherless? Leave us alone because of your stupid decision?!"

 _"I never... realised..."_ Hiccup sighed and shook his head no. Leaving Astrid alone to take care of their child alone... that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be there for them, he wanted to take care of his family, and being dead wasn't really the answer.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said looking down in shame, "I'm shouldn't have merged when I did... I'm sorry."

"You're such an ass!" Astrid shouted at him before walking away.

 _"He's alright but still reckless..."_ Astrid hugged herself and headed back inside of the apartment. She slams the front door closed and sat on the sofa. She whips more tears away and looked out the window to see the paramedics had arrived.

"Idiot..." Astrid took out her phone and called her mother to come over. She waited for a few minutes and saw her mother walking inside.

"Astrid," her mother said and sat down beside her, "It's alright."

"Are you sure, mom? Hiccup was being reckless!" Astrid said whipping some tears away, "It's like he was trying to die!"

"Now, Astrid don't think like that," her mother said shaking her head at her crazy comment, "You know he would never do such thing. He just made a poor decision and won't make the same mistake again."

"Ugh! I... I know... but still..." Astrid mumble and took a deep breath

"Is Hiccup alright?" Her mother asked

"Yeah... he's probably at the hospital to get checked," she said taking a tissue to blow her nose.

"Don't worry, dear," her mother said kissing her forehead, "Your emotions are acting up, aren't they?"

"Just a little..." She said before blowing her nose.

"I'll stay here until Hiccup comes back," Astrid's mother said pushing some of her daughter's hair back. Astrid smiled and gave her mother a quick hug.

"Mom... can you make me a snack? You know I can't cook... well, uh... well very badly ..." Astrid asked with a pout and remembered the fish she tried to make.

"You should really learn how to cook, Astrid," her mother said shaking her head slightly, "But alright."

"Thanks, mom," Astrid smiled.

 _One hour later_

Hiccup took his wallet out and paid the cab driver. He touched his forehead and removed the small bandage. He rubbed the back of his neck while he walked inside of the apartment building. Hiccup walked up some stairs and stood in front of their unit.

 _"Nice going, Haddock,"_ Hiccup sighed loudly and held the doorknob with his hand. He was about to open the door when someone else did.

"Oh... hello..." Hiccup nervously said at his mother in law. Astrid's mother raised a brow before she steps aside to allow him in.

"You make poor decisions, Hector," Astrid's mother said leaving the apartment and closing the door shut. Hiccup groan and rubbed his neck softly. He walked to the bedroom and saw Astrid folding some laundry.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said sitting on the bed and held his hands together. Astrid gave him a quick glance while she continued to fold laundry. "I shouldn't have merge... your right. And I don't want to leave you alone with the baby. I want to be there and raise our child together." Hiccup said sitting up and held her hand.

 _"Keep going,"_ Astrid pretended to stay angry at him even though she had forgiven him. She just wanted to hear his sweet talk and see how far he would go.

"You know I love you, right?" Hiccup asked squeezing her hand softly. "Why would leave you? You tied me down with the ring and made sure I wouldn't leave with the baby." Hiccup teased.

"Seriously?" Astrid said pulling her hand away from his.

 _"Oh... bad choice of words..."_ Hiccup gulp and rubbed the back of his neck. He nervously smiled and back away just in case Astrid was in the kicking mood.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Hiccup said moving his hand back, "Please don't kick me..."

Astrid rolled her eyes and wrap a shirt around his neck. She pulled him against her and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup smiled against her lips and kissed her back. He moved his hand down and held her hip as he felt Astrid's wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," Hiccup whispered as he parted from her

"Just... be careful, alright?" Astrid asked placing her hands on his chest, "You promised a happy and long life together... and dammit its going to be a long one!"

"A very long one," Hiccup said kissing her forehead

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The perfect name

 **End**


	5. The perfect name

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **The perfect name**

Several months have passed of Astrid's crazy mood swings and her savage hunger for odd foods. And somehow Hiccup managed to survive through this all. Hiccup got to kick a few times for comments he made and had to sleep on the sofa for reasons he wasn't too sure yet but had a feeling he was something he said or did.

"One more month, one more month, one more month..." Hiccup repeated to himself while he was getting Astrid a snack, "You can do this, Haddock! Just one more month to go!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid said walking inside of the kitchen, "I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?" He asked opening a jar of pickles. Astrid smiled and took a pickle from the jar and took a bit.

"I have an ultrasound today," she said taking another pickle, "I need a ride."

"Oh, well I'll come with you," Hiccup said putting the jar down, "We can know the baby's gender."

"Are you sure? You don't want the gender to be a surprise?" Astrid asked as she ate another pickle

"It would be easier to design the nursery," Hiccup said. He looked down and took a pickle from the jar.

"Alright... I want to know too," she said nodding her head

"Let's go then," she said kissing his cheek. Hiccup smiled closing the jar of pickles before he put it away.

"Lead the way," Hiccup said. He grins and grabs Astrid's butt. Astrid turns her head and elbows him in the chest.

"Hands off the goods," she said opening the front door

"It was nice when it lasted," he said sighing. Hiccup smiled and closed the door behind them. The two entered the car and drove away from the apartment complex.

"I feel fat," Astrid said rubbing her stomach with her hand

"Your pregnant, Astrid," Hiccup said slowing down as he approached a red light, "You're not fat."

"Well, I can't wait until this pregnancy is over," Astrid said opening the window

 _"That makes two of us,"_ Hiccup simply smiled and nodded his head. He looked up at the light and tap his thumb on the stirring wheel.

"Hiccup, do you want a girl or boy?" Astrid asked touching his arm

"Hm... a girl would be nice but I would be happy if we have a boy," Hiccup said giving her a smile. He passed his hand along Astrid's stomach and felt a kick. "Oh! The baby kicked!" He said blushing slightly, "Oh! This is awesome!"

"Why do you want a girl?" Astrid asked touching his hand.

"To scare boys!" Hiccup said grinning evilly

"What?" Astrid asked in a chuckle

"I want to scare all of the boys! And if it's a girl then she's going to be very beautiful like her mother," Hiccup said poking her cheek. Astrid rolled her eyes and shook her head. She grabs his hand and kissed it.

"Such a smooth talker," Astrid said shaking her head at him.

"That's how I won you over!" Hiccup teased. Astrid opened her mouth in shock and differently knew that wasn't the reason she fell in love with him.

"That's not true, Mister!" Astrid said punching his arm softly, "Your smooth talking did not win me over!"

"You sure?" Hiccup asked noticing the light turn green

"Oh! I'm certain!" Astrid said and chuckle in shock. Astrid rolled her eyes as the car drove through the intersection. Astrid turned her head to her window and saw a black car speeding towards them. She gasped and didn't have the chance to call out Hiccup's name before the black car struck them.

"Are you crazy, brother?!" Ryker shouted opening the passenger door, "You could have gotten us killed!"

"Calm down, brother," Viggo said smiling. Viggo existed the black car which had struck Hiccup and Astrid. He smiled and lifted Astrid's head and checked her pulse. "Still alive... good! We wouldn't want you to die... not yet," Viggo said.

"We should go, brother!" Ryker said as people headed towards the crash. Viggo nodded and quickly ran away from the crash site.

Hiccup opened his eyes and saw smoke coming from the car. He turned his head and noticed pieces of both cars scatter around the ground.

"Uh... Astrid... are you alright?" Hiccup asked turning towards her. Hiccup's eyes widen in horror at the sight of his injured wife. He moved his hand and saw blood dripping from her head. "Astrid! Astrid! Hey!" Hiccup shouted and felt his heart stop. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and gently lifted her head.

 _"No! No! No!"_ Hiccup felt tears forming as he gently touched her cheeks. He soon remembered about the baby.

"Is the baby..." Hiccup whispered looking down at her stomach. He moved his hand along her stomach and didn't feel anything unusual.

"Sir!" Hiccup looked up and saw a paramedic holding something in his hand, "Put this around her neck! But make sure not to move her head too much!"

"Alright!" Hiccup said. Hiccup took the neck brace and carefully wrap it around Astrid's neck. He made sure to barely move her head as he attached it.

"We're going to open the car door and free you both!" The firefighter said as the paramedic step aside. Hiccup nodded his head as he watched a large claw crush the door open. Hiccup helped the firefighters remove Astrid from the car before he got out as well.

"How far is she?" The paramedic asked while the firefighters placed Astrid onto the stretcher.

"Eight months," Hiccup said with his eyes locked onto his wife, "Is my wife going to be alright?"

"Sir, let us do our work," the paramedic said pushing Hiccup back. Hiccup nodded and watched as the paramedic did some things before they took her away. He quickly explained what happened to an officer. Hiccup wasn't badly injured just had a few cuts and was forced to stay to give his statement. Hiccup soon rushed to the hospital once he was finished with the police.

Hiccup ran into the hospital and looked around the waiting room. He quickly went to the front desk and asked for his wife.

"Astrid Hofferson? Or Haddock?" Hiccup asked with his mind not thinking properly, "Where is she?!"

"Sir, calm down," the receptionist said

"Where is my wife?!" Hiccup asked glaring at her

"She's currently in surgery," she said a motioning him to sit down, "I'll have a doctor talk to you"

"Surgery?! Why?!" Hiccup asked watching the woman leave, "Hey! Come back!"

 _A few hours later_

Hiccup sighed in annoyance and had his knee moving up and down. He glances at the clock and was wondering why the doctor was taking so long.

"Mr Haddock?" A man said walking towards him, "Are you Astrid's husband?"

"Why was she in surgery?!" Hiccup asked sitting up quickly

"We performed a C-section," the doctor explained and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's eyes widen and knew doctors usually does this action when something bad happens.

"What happened to my wife?!" Hiccup demanded and pushed the doctor's hand away, "Tell me!"

"Your wife is alright! She has a nasty bump on the head and a few broken ribs, but she fine. We perform the C-section to save your daughter's life." The doctor said. Hiccup stopped and couldn't believe his ears. Did the doctor just say, daughter?

"Daughter?" Hiccup whispered in shock

"Yes, you have a daughter," The doctor said smiling at him

"She's a month premature but we aren't worried about her health," the doctor said sitting down with him, "We'll observe her for a few days but she's healthy."

"Can I see them?" Hiccup asked feeling a huge sigh of relief. The doctor nodded his head and showed Hiccup their room.

 _"A daughter..."_ Hiccup couldn't stop smiling. He had a daughter... a little girl...and he just couldn't stop smiling. Hiccup started to wonder how his daughter looks like? Would she take after him or Astrid? Maybe in the middle?

"They're in here," the doctor said opening the door for him.

"Thank you," Hiccup said smiling.

"Hey," Astrid said sitting up in her hospital bed. Hiccup smiled and sat down on the bed. He kissed Astrid on her forehead.

"A daughter?" He said

"You got your little girl," Astrid said laughing softly.

"Where is she?" Hiccup asked looking around the hospital room.

"Over there," Astrid said pointing to the small bassinet. Hiccup took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. He walked to the bassinet with his eyes looking down at the sleeping bundle. Hiccup chuckled and saw short brown hair on her head.

"Hey," Hiccup whispered gently rubbing his daughter's cheek, "Nice to meet you."

"She looks like you," Astrid said smiling at them

"No, I think she looks like you," Hiccup said moving his fingers and held her small hand. Hiccup titled his head slightly and saw his daughter open her eyes, and revealing her beautiful blue eyes. "Wow... did you see those eyes, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"They're striking, aren't they?" She asked pushing some hair behind her ear, "They're bluer than mine."

"Can I hold her?" Hiccup asked looking back at Astrid.

"Hm... I think we can," Astrid said moving slightly in her bed. Hiccup nodded and gently took his daughter in his hands.

"She's so small," Hiccup said noticing how his hands easily wrap around her.

"Your hands are just big," Astrid said chuckling softly, "And she's a month early"

Hiccup laugh as well and made sure to hold her head, he brought his daughter close to his chest. Hiccup sat on the bed and felt Astrid's arms wrap around his neck as she kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you happy the mood swings are over?" Astrid teased and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Very," he teased. Astrid rolled her eyes and tighten her grip around him. She smiled and watched their daughter sleeping softly.

"What should we name her?" Astrid asked. She smiled and rubbed her index finger against the child's cheek.

"Hm... the perfect name...?" Hiccup mumble and took a moment to think, "She deserves the perfect name after all."

"We've already picked three names if we had a girl," Astrid said smiling at him. Hiccup nodded and notice a flower on Astrid's nightstand. He smiled remembering that one of the names also was a flower.

"Lily," Hiccup said looking down at his daughter, "Lily Haddock."

"Lily... yes, it's perfect," Astrid said hugging his arms, "Absolutely perfect."

 _Somewhere in Berk_

"What the hell are you doing, brother?" Ryker asked glaring at his brother, as he poured some whisky. "Frist, you wanted to ruin their marriage but quickly abandon the idea! And now you tried to kill them?! Just want are you planning?!" He demanded.

"I've realised breaking a marriage isn't as fun," Viggo said but simply didn't want to admit he had made a mistake. "We're just going to mess around with their kid," He said.

"It seems you've run out of ideas, brother," Ryker said smirking and crossing his arms. Viggo quickly turned around and grab his brother's neck. He glared at his foolish brother and pushed him back.

"Do not underestimate me, brother!" Viggo shouted pushing him back.

"You know I'm right, brother!" Ryker said rubbing his neck with a smirk, "You've realised breaking those two up is impossible! So, you've decided to just kill them! That's why you hit them with the car... in attempts to kill them."

"Watch it, brother! Or you'll be next!" Viggo said before walking away. Ryker smiled and knew he was right. His younger brother had made a poor decision with his eager taking a hit.

 _"Trying to fix your ego, brother?"_ Ryker shook his head with a grin and went his own way. Ryker stopped and notice his brother sitting at a table with paper in front. _"Probably making a new 'master plan',"_ Ryker shook his head and knew all of this would come crashing back. 

"Maybe I should free Drago? It would usually annoy you, brother? Dealing with Drago all over again," Ryker whispered. He smiled at his wonderful idea to finally get even with his brother. He could get rid of two birds with one stone! Have the two battle each other while he could simply watch on the sidelines.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Lily Haddock

 **End**


	6. Lily Haddock

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Lily Haddock**

 _Six months later_

Lily sat on the floor as she held her hand in her mouth. Her blue eyes stared curiously at what her parents were doing. She looked away took her stuff dragon before eating the tail.

"Hiccup," Astrid bent down and picked up Lily in her arms. She smiled and kissed her cheeks while she held her dragon in her other hand.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked picking up a few toys.

"Can you go out and get some diapers?" Astrid asked giving him a hip bump.

"Alright," Hiccup said smiling at his family. Hiccup held the back of Lily's head and kissed her forehead. "Bye, Lily," Hiccup whispered and poking her cheek softly, "I'll be back"

"I don't think she cares, dear," Astrid commented seeing Lily's bored expression. Hiccup chuckled softly and saw how Lily was more interested in her dragon than him.

"Well, this reminds me of someone?" Hiccup teased

"Who?" Astrid asked raising a brow

"You, when we first met," Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"Me?! Oh, let it go, Hiccup!" Astrid said sighing before blushing slightly. She laughed softly and couldn't believe Hiccup was still bringing up the past. She was rude and mean to him when they met, who cares! She ended up giving into her feelings and married him, not to mention having his child.

"I'm joking," Hiccup said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Your such an ass," she said kissing him back

"It's a cute ass, right?" He asked. Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed him away with her hand.

"Just go," she said

"Alright, alright," Hiccup said shaking his head softly. He smiled giving his wife and daughter another quick kiss before leaving.

"Your daddy is stupid, Lily," Astrid whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. Astrid smiled seeing Lily giggled at her comment. "You must be hungry, Lily," Astrid said walking to the high chair, "I guess you want a bottle, right?"

Lily held her dragon in her arms and nodded slightly. Astrid simply took it as a yes and went to the fridge. She took one of the bottles she had prepared earlier and heated it up in the microwave. Astrid shakes the bottle and checks the heat against her waist.

"Ah!" Astrid looked back at Lily and saw her waving her little arms at her. She rolled her eyes and picked Lily in her arms.

"Alright," Astrid whispered walking to the sofa before sitting down. Lily sat on her mother's lap and tried to reach for her bottle. "You have such an appetite, Lily," Astrid said chuckling before giving her the bottle.

 _"Impatient like Hiccup,"_ Astrid thought to move her hand against Lily's back, _"But knows what she wants to like me."_

Astrid lowered the empty bottle and tap Lily's back to make her burp. She placed the bottle down when she heard a knock on the door. Astrid placed Lily down and headed to the front door.

"Who is it?" She asked placing her hand against the door and looking through the peephole. Astrid looked through the peephole and didn't see anything. She cautiously opened the door slightly and didn't see anyone.

"Bah!" Lily crawled on all fours when she felt her mother gently push her back. She looked up in confusion and watch her mother give a nearby toy to her.

"Stay here, hun," Astrid whispered opening the door, "Mommy will be right back."

Astrid cautiously walked out of the safety of the apartment. She looked down the hallway and didn't see anyone.

 _"Strange?"_ She thought when she felt something touch her shoe. Astrid looked down to realise there was a small box on the ground. She picked up the box before she checked the hallway once more.

"Bah?" Astrid looked back at the apartment and saw Lily had followed her.

"Lily, I told you to stay inside," Astrid said tucking the box under her arm. She took Lily in her arms and kissed her cheek, and went back inside of the apartment. Astrid locked the door after she had put Lily back down. She removed the box from under her arm and examined it. "Toothless, keep an eye on Lily for me?" Astrid asked at the passing cat.

Toothless sat down and meowed while he nodded his head. He walked to Lily and rub against her, and invited her to play. Astrid smiled and quickly petted Toothless's head as she walked to the kitchen. She never thought a cat could be such a good babysitter; mind you, Toothless wasn't a normal cat. Toothless was a bit jealous when they brought Lily home but quickly warmed up to her. He would often play with the child and did the best a cat could do when it came to safety.

"Thank you," she said placing the box onto the kitchen counter. Astrid took a small knife and cut the tape, she placed the knife down and opened the flaps. Astrid pulled out a pair of blood stain handcuffs.

 _"What the hell is this...?"_ Astrid covered her mouth with her hand and drop the handcuffs back into the box. She immediately wondered what could this mean? Who did these handcuffs come from? Was the person who wore them dead? And why was it sent to her?!

"I got diapers!" Hiccup said closing the door behind him. He placed the bags down and saw Toothless was babysitting. "Thanks, bud," Hiccup said bending down and petting his head while Lily was pulling the cat's tail, "Hang in there."

Toothless gave his owner a meow with a small nod of his head. He looked back at the child and simply allowed her to pull his tail. Lily wasn't strong enough to hurt him or cause pain, Toothless just felt small tugs.

"We got a package?" Hiccup asked leaning against the counter.

"Look inside, Hiccup," Astrid said pushing the box towards him. Hiccup took the box in his hand and saw the handcuffs. He stared in shock with his mind wondering the same things as his wife. "What does this mean? Why was it sent to us?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Hiccup said pushing the box aside, "Where did you find it?"

"I was feeding Lily and heard a knock on the door. When I went to see who it was... no one was even there... just the box." Astrid explained moving some of her hair out of her way.

"You opened the door? You didn't check before opening the door?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Of course, I did! I looked through the peephole and didn't see anyone! That's why I opened the door to see if anyone was walking away." Astrid said rolling her eyes at him. She sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I knew you wanted me to check before opening the door! You've been like this since Drago's attacked us." She said remembering the terrible moment, and hope that event would never happen again.

"There much more at risk now," Hiccup said crossing his arms and gave a quick glance at the playing child.

"I know there's more at risk now!" She snaps back

"We should call the cops and have them investigate," Hiccup suggested with his eyes fixed on the box.

"Like the police could help! They can't even find the nearest doughnut shop!" Astrid said sighed some more. Normally, she would have agreed and called the police for their help. But recently Berk's police were unreliable with several high-ranking officers being corrupted.

"I know... my father is trying to fix it," Hiccup said sitting down on one of the chairs near the counter. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and held it softly. He didn't blame Astrid for not wanting to call the police. They were unreliable at the moment and would take some time before Berk's police could be trusted once more.

"So, what do we do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked tightening her grip around his hand.

"Hm... I'll tell my father about this... but we should be more cautious, now," Hiccup suggested with his thumbs massaging her hand.

"Maybe we should get a dog?" Astrid suggested

"A dog?" Hiccup mumble and took a moment to think about the idea.

"Yeah, a dog would alert us if anything happens and if trained properly... could protect us," she said smiling at him. Hiccup smiled nodding his head and was liking the idea even more.

"Alright, let's get a dog," he said

"Great!" Astrid shouted clapping her hands together. She took out her phone and went to the shelter's website, and pulled up a photo of a yellow lab. "I already have a dog in mind! I was thinking we could name her, Stormfly!" She said.

"You already have this planned out," Hiccup said taking her phone and looking at the picture.

"Why should you have a best friend and not me?" She asked and was referring to Toothless, "You have Toothless, and I'll have Stormfly."

"Alright, we better call the shelter," Hiccup said giving her phone back. Astrid smiled and kissed her easily convincible husband on the lips.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Grandmothers

 **End**


	7. Grandmothers

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Grandmothers**

Astrid smiled softly as she stood next to the bed. She leans her hands against her thighs and bends down slightly while she watched Hiccup sleep. She smiled moving some of his hair away from his face.

"Even when his sleeping... he looks stunning," Astrid thought with her hand caressing his cheek. Astrid moved her hand from his cheek when she heard Lily cry.

"I'll be back, babe," Astrid whispered straightening up. She went to Lily's room and changed her diaper. Astrid returned to the bedroom and placed Lily on Hiccup's chest. She awed quietly and took some photos with her phone.

"Hm...?" Hiccup moved his hands and felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw his little girl on his chest. Hiccup smiled as he placed his hand onto her small back, rubbing it softly.

"Morning," Astrid said kissing his cheek

"Good morning," Hiccup whispered yawning slightly, "What this little thing?"

"Hm... just a miniature human," Astrid said laying back down on the bed. Hiccup chuckled looking down at her. He moved slightly and felt Astrid place her hand on his chest, but made sure not to disturbed Lily.

"Lily sure sleeps a lot," Hiccup said gently massaging her legs, "Sleep, eat, poop, and eat again."

"She's a baby, Hiccup," Astrid commented and poking his chest, "Not a dog."

"I never said she was a dog. Oh, speaking of dogs. What about that dog you were looking at?" Hiccup asked and felt Lily slip off from his chest. Hiccup looked down and held Lily as he turned on his side. He placed Lily in between the two of them while he stared at his cute wife.

"Hm... The shelter is supposed to call me," Astrid whispered placing her hand onto Lily's chest. She smiled tenderly and moved her hand to rub her daughter's cheek.

"She looks like Hiccup in my opinion," Astrid thought moving some of Lily's hair to the side. Astrid moved her hand to Lily's side and brought her against her chest. She gently placed her head on top of Lily's and closed her eyes. Hiccup smiled and wrap his arms around his wife and brought his family into a hug. He made sure Astrid and Lily had enough space to breathe, of course.

"What are you thinking?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Lily looks like you, Hiccup... like a lot!" She said as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Nah, she looks like you, Astrid," Hiccup said disagreeing with her

"She has your hair colour and smile," Astrid said back at him

"But, she has your eyes and personality," Hiccup pointed out. Astrid raised a brow and moved back slightly. Hiccup smiled and knew exactly what she was thinking, how could he know that Lily had the same personality as her! When Lily spends most of the time sleeping and eating?! "Oh, trust me, babe!" Hiccup said tapping his finger on her nose, "Personality wise, she going to be like you."

"I doubt it," Astrid mumbled reposition herself back to how she was.

"You'll see I'm right," Hiccup said while he held Lily's hand with his fingers. Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed some more. She closed her eyes with her hand gently playing with Lily's hair. She felt so relax, enjoying this moment with her family until she heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh!" Astrid groans in annoyance. She sat up and gave Lily to Hiccup before getting off the bed. She walked towards the front door and gave a quick glance through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Hiccup asked yawning with Lily in his arms.

"Our... mothers..." Astrid whispered in annoyance

"Mothers?" He asked and didn't like this one bit.

"Uh..." Astrid groans in annoyance and held the doorknob. She took a deep breath before placing her best fake smile, as she opened the front door to greet their mothers. "Mom... hey..." Astrid said through her teeth.

"Hello, dear," Astrid's mother said walking inside the apartment with Valka in toe.

"What are you doing here? On such... short notice... without even calling?" Astrid asked grouchily before closing the door.

"We wanted to see our granddaughter!" Valka said taking Lily from Hiccup's arms.

"I was about to... okay, never mind," Hiccup said throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"Mom... why didn't you call?" Astrid asked with her eye twitching. Her eyes followed her mother as she headed to the kitchen and took a bottle. She notices Lily's eyes widen at the sight of food!

"Where does she get it from?" Astrid thought. She realised Lily's eyes would always go wide whenever she saw her bottle or food. She had a feeling this wide eye for food wouldn't leave her daughter's personality. But, where in Thor's name did she get it from?

"We've come to babysit," Valka said putting Lily in her high chair.

"Babysit? For what reason?" Hiccup asked rubbing the back of his neck, "We're not going anywhere."

"You are now," Astrid's mother said giving the bottle to her granddaughter once she had warmed the milk.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked with a confused look

"You two go out! Have some fun," Valka said passing her hand against Lily's head, "Relax."

"We were relaxing until you two came," Hiccup commented with his arms crossed. Astrid smiled and tap his chest with the back of her hand.

"Babe," she said smirking slightly. Hiccup was right about the relaxing part. But he didn't need to expression his opinions so loudly and openly.

"What…. It's true?" he mumbled

"Either way... you two should take the day," Valka said

"Is there anything you want to do, Astrid?" Hiccup asked turning towards her. Astrid took a moment about what they could possibly do?

"We could go out and eat?" She said taking his hand.

"Alright," Hiccup said nodding his head. Astrid smiled and went to get her purse. She quickly returned and took Hiccup's hand.

"Bye, Lily," Astrid said kissing the top of her head, "We'll be back... be good, alright?"

"Bah?" Lily stared at her mother with a confused look. She widens her eyes when she saw her mother head towards the front door... without HER?!

"See you later, Lily," Hiccup said gently passing his hand over her head, "Be good to your grandmothers."

Lily's eyes widen even more seeing her father join her mother. She looked at these two strange women and quickly realised her parents were leaving without her! Lily pout before bursting into tears with her arms waving at them.

"Oh... Hiccup... maybe we shouldn't..." Astrid said feeling her heart breaking at the sight of her crying child. Lily cried even louder and was hoping to make her parents feel guilty and stay.

"Now, now, Lily," Astrid's mother said taking the crying child in her arms, "They'll be back, don't worry."

"Go you two!" Valka said pushing Astrid and Hiccup out the door.

"But Lily's crying... can't I-!" Astrid blinks after having the door slam on her face. She sighed looking back at Hiccup. Hiccup hunched his shoulders and took her hand.

"Let's just go, hun," he said pulling her away from the apartment.

"But Lily's never been away from us... she was crying... didn't you hear her?" Astrid asked trying to look back at the apartment. Hiccup sighed and stopped in his tracks. He looked back and held Astrid's arms with a smile.

"I did hear her but she'll be alright," Hiccup said in hopes to reassure his anxious wife.

"She looks so... heartbroken when we left," she said looking down

"Lily will be fine, Astrid," Hiccup said kissing her cheek, "She's with our mothers."

"That's what worries me..." Astrid said simply and glared at him. Hiccup stopped and realised she was right. He looked back at the hallway which leads to their apartment.

"Oh..." Hiccup cleared his voice slightly and smiled nervously.

"I'm sure Lily will be fine... hopefully..." he mumbled before scratching his cheek.

"Well... isn't that reassuring, Hector!" She said poking his chest. Hiccup smile disappeared while he watched his wife crossing her arms.

"Uh... I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Hiccup asked passing his hand through his hair.

"How could you tell?" She asked tapping her finger against her crossed arms

"You always use Hector when you're mad?" He said poking her cheek, "Well... besides the other time, you use my real name, hm? Last week?"

"You are such a pervert," Astrid said shaking her head softly. She sighed and took his hand pulling him to the elevator.

"I thought you were worried," he said stumbling inside the elevator. Astrid gave him a quick glance and pressed the elevator button.

"I am worried," she said leaning against the elevator wall, "But we can at least have fun? And I'm talking during the day! With our clothes on!"

"Dang..." Hiccup teased before receiving a death glare, "I'm joking!"

"Idiot," Astrid rolled her eyes. She walked out of the elevator and headed to the garage with her dumb husband behind her.

 _Apartment_

"Now, now, Lily," Valka said taking the child from her high seat, "Your mother and father will be back."

"This is probably the first time she's been separated from them," Astrid's mother said messaging the crying child's hand. Valka smiled and bounce up and down with her hand rubbing against Lily's back. Lily held Valka's shirt as she cried.

"They'll be back, honey," Valka said whipping some tears away from Lily's cheeks, "Why don't we have some fun?"

"Yes," Astrid's mother said. She bends down and picked up a toy from the ground. Astrid's mother wiggled the toy in front of Lily's face, "We can play and have a good time altogether?"

"Here," Valka got down on her knees and placed Lily down. She took a nearby stuff dog and gave it to her granddaughter. "Do you want to play with your puppy?" She asked.

"Maybe with this toy?" Astrid's mother asked holding a toy in her hand

"NA!" Lily shouted pushing the toys away.

"Na?" Astrid's mother asked glancing at Valka

"I think she tried to say no," Valka said sighing softly putting the toy away. Valka smiled picking Lily from the floor and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Lily. Your parents will be back... you should have some fun, hm?" She said giving her another kiss.

"Maybe she's hungry," Astrid's mother said walking to the kitchen, "I'll look for some sauces or maybe... cereal?"

"Maybe your right," Valka said gently tapping Lily's diaper to check if it was needed to be changed, "Her diaper's fine."

Astrid's mother opened a cabinet and found some apple sauce. She smiled and opened the jar when the heard the door slam open. Astrid's mother drops the jar in surprise and saw two large men enter the apartment.

"Who are you?!" Valka shouted quickly taking Lily, "Get out!"

"Is this the kid?" Ryker asked staring at these two women. Viggo smiled as he slowly walked towards the brown headed woman with the child. He moved his hand before having it slapped away.

"Oh... Something wrong?" Viggo asked grinning

"Don't you dare touch us!" Valka said hoping her son would return. Viggo laughs and stared at the child as she was being held closer to the woman's chest.

"Take the kid!" Viggo said turning his back and walked to the broken down door.

"How do you know this is the right kid?" Ryker asked

"Foolish, brother! Just take the brat!" Viggo snapped back before leaving the apartment.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Astrid's mother shouted. She quickly took a pan from the drying rack and swung it. She tried to hit this strange man's head when he suddenly caught it.

"Nice try, lady! But he told me everything! Unlike my foolish brother... he trusts me," Ryker said pulling the pan from this woman's hands. Ryker laughs throwing the pan to the ground. He approached this woman and struck her to the ground.

"Give me the brat!" Ryker said turning to Valka, "And I won't hurt you."

"Never!" Valka shouted clenching Lily close to her

"So be it," Ryker said simply. He smiled and forcibly grab Valka's hair. He held Valka's arm and pulled it away and loosen her grip around the child.

"NO!" Valka shouted with tears overflowing. She covered her mouth and helpless watched Lily being pulled away from her arms. "GIVE HER BACK!" Valka shouted trying to attack this man.

"Pathetic," Ryker said punching Valka in the stomach. He held Lily and watched Valka stumble to the ground.

"NO!" Valka shouted hearing Lily burst into tears from her forcible separation. Valka held her stomach as she got back up. She wasn't going to let this man simply steal her granddaughter! She had to stop him as the best she can.

"Stubborn aren't, you?" Ryker asked with a grin. He rolled his eyes and slap Valka across the face. He sent her against the wall and watched her hit the ground. Ryker looked down at the child as she cried. "Shut up, kid," He said backing away towards the front door, "Have a good day, ladies!"

"LILY!" Valka shouted as she held her cheek, "LILY!"

Ryker laughs and quickly made his escape with his brother. Valka covered her mouth in shock and just broke into tears. She had failed to protect her granddaughter... her son trusted her to keep his daughter safe and she failed. How could she face her son now?! How could she?! She couldn't be there for her son, and now, she can't even keep his daughter safe.

"Lily..." Valka whispered through her tears

Don't forget to review!

Continue Reading for Taken

 **End**


	8. Taken

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Taken**

Astrid laughs softly and covered her mouth to try to muffle her laughter. She wraps her arms around Hiccup's side and gave him a quick hug. She tips toes and gave her tall husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Idiot," she said taking his hand.

"I'm your idiot, idiot," he said giving Astrid's butt a quick tap.

"Hey!" She said hitting his chest with the back of her hand, "Don't hit me."

"Not hitting, admiring," Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah, right," Astrid said rolling her eyes at his comment. She shook her head and walked down the hallway which led to their apartment. She slows down and notices pieces of the door scattered on the ground. "Hiccup..." She whispered pointing to the door.

"Hold on," Hiccup said slowly approaching the broken-down door.

"What about Lily?!" Astrid asked quickly covering her mouth.

"Hold on! We have to make sure it's safe first," Hiccup said stretching his arm out and holding her back.

"But... Lily..." she said fearing the worst.

"If we get killed then Lily's going to end up in the system!" Hiccup said slowing approach the door.

"Alright..." Astrid whispered nodding her head. Hiccup slowly approached the front door and walked inside of the apartment. He looked around when he saw their mothers on the ground.

"What happened?!" Hiccup asked motioning Astrid to enter before he went to help his mother. He kneeled and help Valka in a sitting position as Astrid did the same for her own mother.

"Hector... I'm so sorry..." Valka said through her tears. Hiccup gave Astrid a confused look before turning back to her.

"Where's Lily?" Astrid asked her mother. Her mother looked away shamefully with her heart filled with guilt. "Mom? Where's Lily...?" Astrid nervously asked and didn't like this expression on her mother's face at all.

"They took her..." Valka whispered clenching her hand into a first, "Those monsters took her..."

"What are you talking about...?" Hiccup asked lowering his hand slowly. Astrid covered her mouth in shock. Her baby girl was taken... how could this happen?!

"Two men entered the apartment and took her... we tried to stop them..." Valka explained in a soft whispered. She was still in shock over the loss of her granddaughter. She felt responsible for allowing this to happen! She should have tried harder to keep Lily safe but only failed miserably.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered covering her mouth before she burst into tears. Astrid sat down on the back of her legs and cried. Her little girl was gone... she was taken... and she wasn't even there to protect her. "I should have been there..." Astrid whispered to herself.

"It's all our fault..." Astrid's mother said trying to comfort her heartbroken daughter, "We didn't protect her..."

"Who the hell did this?!" Hiccup asked standing up and clenching his fist, "Who were they?!"

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked through her tears with her red eyes, "We don't even know... who took her..."

"They clearly want something out of this!" Hiccup said. He walked towards the wall and punched it with his fist going through. He felt so angry! He was sad and worried about his daughter's safety but his anger against those who took them was taken strong!

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered in surprise. She had never seen Hiccup lose it before. He always kept a calm composure and could handle stressful situations. But seeing Hiccup like this? So, angry to even punch a wall?!

"I'm going to find them! And I'm going to kill them!" Hiccup said removing his fist from the wall.

"Hiccup... I..." Astrid simply looked away. She just couldn't find the right words to calm him down or to think rationally. Astrid looked down and hugged herself when they heard the phone ring.

"It's probably them," Hiccup said before he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

 _"You want your brat, don't you?"_ The person on the phone said.

"Give her back now!" Hiccup snap back

 _"Now, now, no need to be snappy,"_ the person said laughing through the phone

"What the hell do you want?" Hiccup asked clenching the phone

 _"Money,"_ the person said

"Money? Did you take my daughter for money? I'm not rich you know!" Hiccup said

 _"I know you're not rich! Get some money and we won't kill your brat!"_ The person said in an annoyed tone.

"Why her? Hm? Why my family?!" Hiccup asked turning his head to his wife.

 _"We have our reasons, why,"_ the person replied simply.

"How much?" Hiccup asked

 _"50 thousand,"_ the person said

"50K?" Hiccup said in shock. He defiantly didn't have that kind of money! There was no way he could pay the ransom and get his daughter back.

 _"You only have a day to get the money,"_ the person said smiling even though Hiccup wouldn't see it, _"We'll call you tomorrow for the meetup."_

 _"Bastard!"_ Hiccup thought to clench his fist even tighter. The only way he could see his daughter again was to find these men.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you. And I will kill you!" Hiccup said coldly before hanging up the phone.

"50K... we don't have that kind of money!" Astrid said getting up from the ground and walking towards him. "We're never going to see Lily again..." Astrid whispered and didn't want to imagine the worst.

"I'm going to find her, Astrid!" Hiccup said holding her hands softly, "I promised! I will find them and get Lily back!"

"We don't even know where they are..." Astrid whispered leaning her hand against his chest, as she stared at their feet.

"We should call the police," Valka suggested

"The police won't do a thing! We're on our own." He said glaring coldly

"Hiccup... please don't do anything rash..." Astrid said placing her hand against his chest, "Please... I don't want you to end up in prison."

"I won't... but I will get Lily back no matter what," Hiccup said

"How?" Valka asked slowly standing

"It's a good thing dad's the mayor! I'll find a way to track those men down!" Hiccup said moving Astrid's hand away. Astrid frown slightly as she watched Hiccup walked away from her.

"Hiccup... not right now... I need you," Astrid whispered as she hugged herself, "I... I can't handle this pain alone."

"I'm going to find them!" Hiccup said coldly and didn't hear Astrid's words.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered with tears overflowing. She reaches out to touch his arm, but Hiccup simply walked away with her hand grabbing nothing but air. Astrid lowered her hand and turned her head away from him.

She understood why Hiccup was angry but she didn't need this right now. She wanted her husband to comfort her... or attempts to ease this pain she was feeling. Astrid walked away from him and picked up one of Lily's stuff animals.

"Lily..." She whispered holding the bear tightly against her chest. Astrid fell onto her knees and cradle the toy against her chest, as she cried out her broken heart. She was never going to see her daughter ever again.

"Hector!" Valka shouted and slap the back of his head. She couldn't believe her son was acting like this?! His wife was in pain and he wasn't comforting her, "Hector!"

"What?!" He asked turning to her and glared at his mother.

"Don't act selfishly!" Valka said before pointing to Astrid, "She's in more pain than you, son. A woman has a different relationship to her child than a man does."

"I... oh..." Hiccup whispered realising he was acting like a total ass. He sighed softly and saw Astrid move back and forth as she cried.

"She carried Lily for ninth months, Hector." Valka explained softly and passed her hand against his arm, "She has a special bond with Lily... something you'll never understand or have. You need to see Astrid is in more pain than you. She probably believes she had failed on protecting her child."

Hiccup nodded his head and walked towards his heart broken wife. He slowly got on the ground and wrap his arms around her. Astrid turned towards him and buried her face against his chest as she cried her heart out.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup whispered holding her tightly, "We'll see her again..."

"I just... want her back..." Astrid whispered through her tears, "I want my baby back..."

"Me too," Hiccup whispered holding her tightly in his arms.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The search for Lily

 **End**


	9. The search for Lily

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **The search for Lily**

Hiccup sighed softly as he stood in front of the bedroom door with breakfast on a tray. He was going to search for his little girl but wanted his wife to feel special even for a moment. Hiccup knock on the door and waited for a response.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said knocking once more, "Are you awake?"

Hiccup opened the door and walked to the bed. He placed the tray down on the nightstand and notice Astrid was awake. She had dried up tears under her eyes with the stuffed toy in her arms.

"Did you sleep at all?" Hiccup asked sitting on the bed

"How can I?" Astrid asked sighing deeply. Hiccup looked away and stared at the ground as he held his hands together. He didn't sleep at all either. His mind couldn't stop worrying about Lily, the money, and how he'll get her back. And he couldn't imagine what Astrid might be going through.

"I'm going to look for Lily," Hiccup said placing his hand on her side, "I brought breakfast... you should eat a little."

"Okay..." Astrid whispered and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry but there wasn't any more tears to shed. She wanted her daughter back... her little Lily. Lily was hardly two years old and now she's gone.

"If you need me just call, alright?" Hiccup asked moving his hand down

"Alright," she mumbled with her fingers gently touching the stuffed toy. Hiccup sighed softly and sat up on the bed.

"You should call someone... I don't really want you to be alone," Hiccup said walking towards the door. Hiccup waited for a few seconds but didn't get a response, he sighed and walked away taking his phone out.

 _Town hall_

"Dad!" Hiccup shouted walking inside of his father's office, "I need to talk to you right now!"

"I don't really have time, son," Stoick said placing some papers down and moving it aside, "Can't it wait?"

"Someone took Lily!" Hiccup said placing his hands on to his office. Stoick's eyes widen as he slowly sat up.

"I need your help... they want 50k for Lily and they want the money later today," Hiccup explained clenching his fist, "But there's no way I can pay the ransom... that's why I'm going to save her."

"Have you called the police?" He asked

"Dad, we both know the police is corrupted at the moment! I don't want to risk having a rat tip off the kidnappers," Hiccup said glaring at his father.

"Yes, you have a point, son," Stoick said nodding his head in agreement. He felt a bit foolish for suggesting the idea but he could worry about that later. He needed to help his son get his daughter back.

"The kidnappers are going to call me later," Hiccup said and tried to hold back his anger, "The meetup. I'm supposed to exchange the money for Lily."

"Does your mother know about this?" He asked

"She was there when it happened..." Hiccup whispered softly and bit down on his lip, "I guess she didn't' tell you?"

"No..." Stoick replied shaking his head, "I was so busy for these past weeks..."

"Mom... and Astrid's mother were there when they took Lily. They tried to stop them but... two women against two large men?" Hiccup said. He didn't want to sound sexist but just knew. Two women wouldn't have a chance against two larger men... even Astrid wouldn't be able to defend herself against two men. Heck! Hiccup doubts he would be able to handle them even if Astrid help.

"We're going to trace their call," Stoick said walking to a file cabinet, "I have the machine for it."

"Why do you it?" Hiccup asked watching his father pull out the device, "Wait... is the police going to be able to listen in?"

"No," Stoick said as he places the device down on his desk, "Your phone, son."

"Right," Hiccup took out his phone and cord and handed it to his father. Stoick plug in his phone to the device and place Hiccup's phone down.

"We have to wait," Stoick said

"Astrid's devastated..." Hiccup said sitting down on a chair. He sighed softly and looked away from his father's gaze.

"Hm... I wouldn't blame her," Stoick said sighing as well.

"I'm just scared... what if I don't save Lily and... the worst happens..." Hiccup said as he felt his heart break at the horrible thought. "How will Astrid react? Or... how... is she going to be like this forever?" Hiccup asked.

"Calm down, son," Stoick said sitting up to place his hand on his son's shoulders, "Don't think about the worst. We're taking this one step at the time... right now, we're focusing on tracing the call."

"Right, your right, dad," Hiccup said nodding his head slightly. Stoick smiled and messed Hiccup's hair with his hand. Hiccup smiled slightly when he heard his phone ring.

"Is it them?" Stoick asked. Hiccup picked up his phone and saw it was an unknown caller.

"Most likely," Hiccup said answering the call and putting it on speaker, so his father could hear the conversation.

 _"Do you have the money?"_ Viggo asked coldly

 _"I want to know if Lily is alright,"_ Hiccup said clenching his fist tightly as he stared at the phone. Hiccup waited for a few minutes and heard cries. He felt his heart stop and just know those monsters weren't taking care of Lily at all.

"Keep going," Stoick mouthed quietly while he adjusted the device.

 _"Now, do you have the money?"_ Viggo asked

 _"Should I lie?"_ Hiccup thought and bit his lip. He didn't know what to say? Say he had the money or not?

 _"I need more time... I almost have it,"_ Hiccup said taking a deep breath as he waited for a response.

 _"More time? Well, aren't you being selfish, boy,"_ Viggo said before laughing loudly on the phone.

 _"You can't spare a few more hours?"_ Hiccup asked giving his father a quick glance.

 _"You amuse me, boy,"_ Viggo said chuckling softly at this pathetic boy, _"I'll give you two more hours. You better have the money by then or I'll kill your brat."_

Hiccup glared as he heard the phone call end. He sat up and walked to his father and looked down at the device.

"Did you get him, dad?" Hiccup asked

"Give me a second, son," Stoick whispered typing a few things.

 _"Please work..."_ Hiccup anxiously waited and stared at the screen. He saw a map of the city with red dots appearing on several locations.

"It did! Right here," Stoick said pointing to the screen, "They're near some old buildings."

"Good! Now, I can go after them," Hiccup said smiling

"What's your plan, son?" Stoick asked quickly stopping him, "You can't go in there without a plan!"

"What plan? Sneak up on them, kill them, and taking Lily back!" Hiccup said clenching his fist tighter.

"I know you want to get Lily back, but you have to be careful," Stoick said as he held Hiccup's arm, "This is dangerous!"

"I'll risk everything to get Lily back!" Hiccup said moving his arm from his father's grip.

"Even your life?" Stoick asked

"If giving up my life means saving Lily! Then fine!" Hiccup said before storming out of his father's office.

 _Apartments_

Astrid sat on the edge of the bed and nibble on some toast. She looked up at the sky from the window and saw dark clouds forming.

"It's going to rain..." Astrid whispered looking away from the window. She sniffed and whip some tears away with the stuffed toy in her hand.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted running inside of the apartment and storming into the bedroom. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted rushing towards her.

"What is it?" She asked a bit taken back from his sudden outburst.

"I found Lily! I found her!" Hiccup said holding her arms tightly, "And I'm going after her!"

"You found her..." Astrid asked in shock

"I did! And I'm going to get her!" He said smiling from ear to ear

"I want to come with you!" Astrid said as she sat up on the bed.

"No, it's going to be dangerous," Hiccup said shaking his head

"She's my daughter too, Hiccup! I want to save her," Astrid said taking his hand and glaring at him. Hiccup blink slightly before sighing in defeat. He should have known better than pick up a fight with his wife. He would and will always lose against her.

"Alright... but we must be careful," Hiccup said tightening his grip around her hand.

 _Abandon buildings_

Hiccup held his phone out and checked a few abandon buildings. He stopped at a two-story building and quickly checked his phone to make sure it was the right one.

"Is this it?" Astrid asked. She stops when she saw Hiccup motion her to be quiet with his finger. "Is Lily in here?" Astrid whispered.

"I think so," Hiccup said in a whisper putting his phone away.

"Let's get our baby back," Astrid said in a soft but determine whisper. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head.

The two entered the abandoned building and quickly scanned the first floor for the kidnappers or Lily. They were naturally going to take Lily and leave if they found her first, but if they found the kidnappers first! Then they would fight to get her back.

"The first floor looks empty," Astrid whispered as she gently touched his arm, "We should try the second."

"Alright," Hiccup replied and pointed to some stairs, "Over here."

Hiccup moved some rumble from the broken-down building and cleared the doorway. He helped Astrid over a large rock before the two went upstairs. They quickly scanned the second floor and didn't find a single thing.

"Maybe it was the wrong one..." Hiccup whispered taking his phone out. Astrid looked around the dark and old hallways when she suddenly heard something.

"Wait..." Astrid whispered and covered his mouth with her hand, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hiccup asked moving her hand from his mouth.

"Are those... voices?" Astrid asked raising a brow. She walked away from him and heard the voices were getting louder.

"The rooftop," Hiccup whispered walking quickly to her, "They're probably up there."

"With Lily," Astrid said opening a door to reveal more stairs, "And stairs to the rooftop."

"Let's get our baby back," Hiccup said taking Astrid's hand.

"And kick some asses," Astrid said smiling at him.

"Viggo, this brat has stopped crying," Ryker said staring down at the Lily. He bends down and moves her box away.

"Maybe she's dead," Viggo said flipping through a magazine he had stolen.

"If the kid dead then we won't get paid," Ryker said as he watched Lily sleep in her box. "And then we won't get the money to free Drago." He said.

"Then we lie! Do I have to think about everything, you fool!" Viggo said throwing the magazine at his foolish brother.

"Hand over Lily!" The two-brother stopped their arguments and looked back. Viggo smiled and was surprised this boy could find them.

"How did you find us?" Ryker asked

"Hand over our daughter!" Hiccup said with his hand extended, "Now!"

"Now, now," Viggo said bending down to the box and taking Lily in his arms, "You wouldn't want to do something stupid?"

"Lily..." Astrid whispered

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked glaring at them coldly

"That's none of your business, boy!" Viggo said walking closer to the rooftop's edge

"What are you doing?!" Astrid shouted watching in horror. Viggo smiled and stop next to the ledge. He laughs and looked down at the concrete floor.

 _"I'm not going to allow this any longer!"_ Hiccup clenched his fist as rage overtook him. He wasn't going to allow these monsters hurt his daughter!

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hiccup shouted. Hiccup took out a pocket knife from his pocket and ran towards them.

"Fool," Ryker said seeing this weak boy trying to act tough. Ryker smiled and simply moved to the side. Hiccup stumble forward and realised Ryker had to dodge his attack. He turned his head when Ryker punched him to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

"Ugh..." Hiccup groan. He slowly got on his hands when he suddenly felt something pressed against his head.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains," Ryker said smiling as he pressed the gun harder against Hiccup's head.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted with tears overflowing, "No!"

"Over here, sweetheart," Viggo said. Astrid quickly turned her hand and covered her mouth in horror. Viggo was holding her daughter over the rooftop's ledge. "You're smart, aren't you? I only have to let go... and down goes the baby."

"You bastards!" Astrid shouted clenching her fist in rage. She couldn't believe these two monsters were doing this?! Forcing her to choose between the love of her life or her precious daughter.

"Astrid! Don't pick me! Don't you dare pick me over Lily! Save her!" Hiccup said as he tried to stand before being hit by the barrel of the gun.

"Shut up!" Ryker said watching Hiccup groan as he hit the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said quickly looking away. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks and heard Ryker striking Hiccup with the gun.

 _"Just let me go, Astrid,"_ Hiccup thought. He slowly lifted himself from the ground and sat on his knees. He touched his eye and felt he had a black eye something else to join the other things that were broken in his body.

"Now choose," Viggo said smiling from ear to ear. Astrid covered her mouth and stared at the two people she cares for the most. How was she supposed to choose? Hiccup, who was being held at gunpoint, or Lily, who was about to drop over the rooftop? She could only save one... and would lose the other. "Should we kill your brat or husband?" Viggo asked.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Astrid's decision

 **End**


	10. Astrid's decision

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Astrid's decision**

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered covering her mouth

"Astrid... don't you dare pick me..." Hiccup said staring at her even though his heart was breaking.

"But..." She said. Astrid held her hands together and tried to look away. She didn't want to let Hiccup die, she loved him! How was she supposed to live with herself, knowing she partly caused the death of her husband?

"Astrid, I love you but please don't pick me..." Hiccup said looking down at the ground, "Lily's only a baby. She has so much of her life to live for ... don't take that away from her."

"But what about you?! You're not even 30! I don't want to lose you..." Astrid said clenching her hands together, "I don't want you to die..."

"It's okay," Hiccup said smiling at her

"I don't want to lose you, Hiccup," Astrid said whipping some tears away, "I don't... I'll never be able to love someone has much as I love you."

"Well?" Viggo asked impatiently.

Astrid looked down as she whips more tears away. She knew Hiccup was right... she had to pick Lily over him. But it didn't stop her heart crying out in pain and the future guilt.

"It's okay... go ahead," Hiccup whispered with a tender smile.

"I love you... I love you so much, Hiccup," Astrid whispered as she took a deep breath.

"Pick already!" Viggo shouted in annoyance

"Lily..." Astrid said softly and walked towards him, "I choose Lily... now, please give her back."

Viggo smiled and gave Lily back to Astrid. He chuckled as he walked towards Hiccup and took out a gun. He smirks and knew he was going to enjoy this! He wonders which moment of this tragic event he was going to enjoy the most? Destroy a family's happiness or make this foolish woman, a widow with the guilt she was responsible for her husband's death! He really couldn't decide which one he was going to enjoy the most.

"Lily," Astrid smiled slightly. She was relieved her daughter wasn't hurt, but now she was about to pay the price for choosing her. "Shh... calm down," Astrid said calming the crying child, "It's okay."

"Can I least say goodbye?" Hiccup asked glaring at Viggo and Ryker.

"Ugh! Make it quick," Viggo said in annoyance as he held the gun to his head.

Hiccup gave a death glare to Viggo before turning his head to Astrid. He smiled as she rushed towards him with Lily in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup... I'm so sorry... this is all my fault!" Astrid said rushing to him and embraced him with Lily in her arms. Hiccup wrap his arms around her and held his family tightly. "I love you so much," she said as tears fell down her cheek.

"Don't be silly... none of this is your fault," Hiccup whispered moving his hand against her back. Ryker gag at this disgusting moment while Viggo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Enough!" Ryker said pushing Astrid away from Hiccup. Astrid backed away to a safe distance and turn her head from the scene. She didn't want to remember Hiccup in his last moments, she wanted to remember him as the caring person he is.

"Don't look, Lily," Astrid whispered covering Lily's eyes. She pressed Lily's head against her chest to cover one of her ears with her arm covering the other. She waited when she heard a loud sound followed by a thump.

 _"Hiccup..."_ Astrid slowly turned around and was expecting to see Hiccup dead on the floor. She took a deep breath as tears drip down. Astrid opened her eyes and was a shock to see Hiccup was still alive.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted quickly standing from Ryker's dead body. He quickly ran to his wife and daughter and embraced them in his arms.

"Hiccup! How?!" Astrid asked in shock as she tightly wraps her arm around him. Hiccup smiled and saw Lily making a funny face from being squished between her parents.

" _She's going to be mad later,_ " Hiccup thought and gently passed his hand over her head. He sighed in relief and was simply overjoyed to be alive.

"Are you two alright?" Hiccup turned around and saw surprised to see policemen walking towards them.

"Uh…. yeah…." Hiccup mumbled and still couldn't believe it. Why was the police here? He differently didn't call them. Maybe it was his father or mother? But how could he know, he could trust this cop?

"Hiccup…," Astrid whispered softly. Astrid sighed in relief and held Hiccup tighter with her free arm. She smiled and listened to his heartbeat; the heart beat she never thought she would ever hear again.

"Dammit!" Viggo swore as he backed away

"Son!" Stoick shouted running towards them, "Are you alright?"

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered as he felt his father embrace him, "I'm alright."

"Don't worry, son," Stoick said and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "We can trust him."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup whispered while he watched Viggo being arrested. Hiccup glared and really didn't want to have another situation like this, ever again.

"There's still good cops out there, son," Stoick said smiling at him, "There's not many. But there's still good and incorruptible cops out there, and he's one of them."

"Alright..." Hiccup whispered nodding his head. Astrid smiled and touched his arm with her hand. She gave Lily to him and kissed his cheek.

"That was a close one," Stoick said

"Yeah... I guess I didn't plan this out too well," Hiccup said sighing softly, "My emotions just get the better of me."

"Don't worry, son," Stoick said messing Hiccup's hair, "No one would blame you for your actions."

"Thank you, Stoick," Astrid said as she rested her head against Hiccup's arm. Stoick smiled and nodded his head. He gave Astrid a quick hug before he left with the cop and Viggo.

"Looks like I get to scare all of your future boyfriends, Lily," Hiccup said kissing the top of his daughter's head, "And there better not be MANY!"

"Babe, calm down," Astrid said shaking her head at his foolish comments.

"What? Weren't you popular with guys?" Hiccup asked

"Yes... I had a few boyfriends..." Astrid mumbled and couldn't remember how many guys she had dated before Hiccup.

"And that's exactly what I mean!" Hiccup said poking her cheek, "She's your daughter! Which means she going to be popular with... boys..."

"You're a boy," Astrid said back and crossed her arms

"No... a man!" Hiccup corrected

"Ugh..." Astrid rolled her eyes and walked away, "Let's just go home."

"Fine!" Hiccup shouted. He gently taps Lily's nose and brought her closer, "Don't date Lily... wait until I die of old age." Hiccup whispered softly. Lily blinked at him before smiling and laughing randomly. Hiccup smiled and assumed it was a yes, he gave Lily a small high five with his index finger.

 _Three weeks later_

Astrid opened her eyes and moved her hand against Hiccup's chest. She looked and smiled at his sleeping form as she moved her hand across his chest. She never wanted to let Hiccup out of her sight again.

"Moron..." Astrid whispered making small circles with her finger, "A big moron."

"I'm not a moron," Hiccup whispered moving his hand onto her arm, "I'm a handsome moron!"

"Oh! Excuse me," Astrid said laughing softly

"How rude!" Hiccup said moving her arm from his chest. He got out of bed and stretched slightly, "No breakfast for you!"

"Oh! Hiccup, don't be so mean," Astrid said leaning on her side. She rested her head on a pillow and watched her husband get dress.

"I'm going to prison," Hiccup said casually while he picked out a shirt.

"Oh... my god... what did you do?!" Astrid asked throwing the pillow at him. Hiccup pouted and picked the pillow from the floor.

"I! Didn't do a thing," Hiccup said throwing the pillow back at her.

"Then why are you going to prison?" She asked catching the pillow before it could hit her.

"I'm going to see Viggo," Hiccup said walking back to the bed

"Excuse me?" She asked raising a brow, "Are you crazy? Why do you want to see him?"

"I want to know his motives," Hiccup explained sitting on the bed and held her hand. Astrid sat up and placed her hand on Hiccup's forehead. He must be crazy! They just got rid of Viggo and now he wants to talk to him?!

"Are you sick or something?" She asked moving her hand down.

"I'm perfectly fine, hun," Hiccup said smiling at her, "I just want to know, why?"

"I think you're crazy for doing this..." Astrid said sitting on the back of her legs, "You shouldn't do this, Hiccup."

"I just want to know, why, Astrid," Hiccup said giving her a quick peck.

"Hiccup... I have a bad feeling about this..." Astrid said

"I'll be back, alright?" Hiccup asked sitting up on the bed, "I won't be gone for long."

"This isn't going to end well, Hiccup," Astrid said while she watched Hiccup gather a few things. She got up from the bed and walked towards him.

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said placing his hand on her waist, "I've got this."

"That's what worries me, dear," she said and tapped his chest with her hand. Hiccup raised a brow and gave a small pout.

"Either way... I'll be back in a few hours," Hiccup said kissing her on the lips

"Clearly, I can't stop you..." Astrid said with a sigh and looked at him, "Have fun in prison... I guess..."

 _Prison_

"You've got a visitor," the prison guard said forcing Viggo to sit down. The guard cuffed Viggo's already cuffed hands to the bar which was attached firmly to the table and wall.

"I don't want any visitors," Viggo whined and watched the guard open the door in front to him.

"Well, too bad," the guard said letting Hiccup enter the small room.

"Well, well," Viggo whispered with a smirk.

Hiccup walked towards the large protective window which was separating him from Viggo. He sat down on the chair and rested one of his arms on the wooden counter.

"Come to see me? Well, such an honour!" Viggo said picking up the phone from the side of the wall. Hiccup picked up the other phone and placed it on his ear.

"Can the bullshit, Viggo," Hiccup said coldly and stared into his eyes, "Why did you attack my family? What do you want from me?"

"Well, Drago has painted such a... beautiful imagine of you... I just had to meet this Hiccup Haddock, or is it Hector?" Viggo asked with a grin as he taps his finger against the counter.

"Hiccup is a nickname," Hiccup said watching Viggo's finger moving up and down, "So, you came after me because of what Drago said?"

"That... and Drago is my boss," Viggo said checking his nails, "I was kind of forced to help him."

"I couldn't give a damn," Hiccup said clenching the phone tighter

"Touchy, aren't we?" He asked

"Listen here, Viggo!" Hiccup said leaning closer to the protective glass, "Stay the fuck, away from my family! Drago failed to kill us and, so did you! Why don't you get the message?"

"This isn't over Haddock! You killed my brother... now it's personal!" Viggo said as he leans forwards as well. Hiccup glared as the two were only inches away from each other with only the glass separating them.

"Correction... you got your own brother killed! I had nothing to do with his death," Hiccup said narrowing his eyes at him, "Enjoy your life sentences, Viggo."

"Enjoy your time with your family, Hiccup," Viggo said smiling as Hiccup back away from the glass, "Enjoy it while you can."

Hiccup hang up the phone and quickly sat up. He walked to the door and knock on it. Hiccup looked back at Viggo's smiling face with his cold eyes. He turned his head away as the guard opened the door for him.

"Oh... my dear, Hiccup," Viggo whispered softly moving his handcuffed, "This is far from over... we shall meet again..."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Lily's first day of school

 **End**


	11. Lily's first day of school

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Lily's first day of school**

 _7 years later_

Hiccup sat at the dining room table and held his phone while he went through the news. He hadn't changed over the past seven years and neither did Astrid. They basically stayed the same physically.

"Stormfly!" Lily ran downstairs with her dog and slide across the kitchen floor. They had finally gotten a dog, a yellow lab named Stormfly. Toothless wasn't too thrilled about her new roommate, but he eventually warmed up to her and now the two are best friends.

"Lily! Don`t run in the house!" Astrid shouted from another room. Hiccup smiled and placed his phone down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning, daddy!" Lily shouted and stood next to him. Hiccup put his mug down and smiled at her. He picked her up in his arms and placed her on his lap.

"Morning, Lily," Hiccup said giving her a cheek on the cheek, "Did you feed Toothless and Stormfly?"

"No," she said shaking her head

"Okay, let's do it together," Hiccup said putting Lily down. Lily nodded and ran to the pantry and took out a can of cat food.

"Stormfly! Toothless!" Lily shouted as she gave the can to her father, "Come here!"

"Are they coming?" Hiccup asked while he prepared the pet's breakfast

"Yeah!" She said and tiptoed, trying to see over the counter.

"Here," Hiccup smiled and handed Stormfly's dish as he held Toothless's. Lily giggled and put the doggy dish down. "Here you go, bud," Hiccup said giving Toothless's his meal.

"Daddy! Can you make pancakes?" Lily asked and tug his pants.

"What do you say, Lily?" Astrid asked walking inside of the kitchen while she braided her hair. She smiled and kissed Hiccup's cheek before messing his hair.

"Please!" Lily said with a pout

"I'll make pancakes," Hiccup said messing Lily's hair.

"No!" Lily whined pushing his hand back.

"Hiccup," Astrid rolled her eyes and sat on the chair. She taps her lap and motioned Lily to come. Lily smiled and stood in between her mother's leg, and had her back facing her mother.

"Is it pigtails, ponytail, or a braid today?" Hiccup asked while he flips a pancake back into the pan.

"That's a secret, daddy," Lily said pointing at him with her index finger. Astrid laughs softly while she pulled half of Lily's hair to the side. She took an elastic from her wrist and tied her hair before proceeding to the other half.

"Its pigtails," Astrid said finishing the last pigtail, "There... You're all ready for your first day."

"Hm…. I don't want to go to school…." Lily whined and pouted at her mother, "I want to stay home…."

Lily pouted and looked down at her outfit. She wore a light purple shirt which was underneath her Demin overalls. Her overalls stopped half way at her thighs with a small dragon design on her chest with cat designed socks. Her blue eyes looked at her mother, as she whips her fingers across her freckled cheeks.

"You're going to have fun, Lily," Astrid said moving her hand down, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Do you want to know something interesting about school?"

"What?" She asked

"I first met daddy when we were in school," Astrid said smiling at her little girl, not before giving Hiccup a wink of her eye.

"But that was a million of years ago," Lily whined and lazily hug her mother.

"I'm not that old, my little dragon," Astrid said tickling her sides. Lily laugh and tried to push her mother's hands away, as she laughed until her sides hurt.

"It was in high school, Lily," Hiccup said placing down a plate of pancakes, "Mom didn't like me at first."

"Why?" Lily asked turning to her mother

"Hm... I was a very different person before I met daddy," Astrid said pushing some of Lily's hair away, "But I changed a lot when daddy came into my life."

"Eat up, Lily," Hiccup said. Hiccup held Lily's side and helped her onto her chair. He placed two pancakes onto a plate and pushed it towards her. "You're going to be late for school," Hiccup said sitting down.

"I want to know more!" Lily shouted and watched her mother pour syrup on top of her pancakes.

"Well, I! The most handsome stud, I am! Was in high school, looking amazing and good looking!" Hiccup said moving some of his hair back. Astrid hit the back of his head and stared at him with an annoyed look.

"Don't listen to daddy, Lily," Astrid said rolling her eyes, "I accidentally bump into your biker of a father. I didn't like him at first but when... daddy had his accident I got the chance to learn more about him, and I eventually fell in love with him. Whatever, your dad says isn't true."

"That's harsh, babe," Hiccup said crossing his arms

"Shut up and eat your pancake," Astrid said shaking her head and stuff a piece into his mouth.

"Our first date... is probably the moment I won your mother's heart," Hiccup said smiling at the fond memory.

"Hm... it was a nice date, wasn't it?" She asked touching his hand.

"We watched how to train your dragon, a blanket, take out... I honestly didn't think your mother would like it at first." Hiccup said taking a strawberry and eating it.

"Dad!" Lily whined watching her strawberry being eaten. Hiccup smiled and took some whipping cream on his finger. He gently taps his finger on Lily's nose and left the cream on it.

"Finish eating, Lily," Hiccup said leaning back in his chair, "We have to go soon."

"Okay..." She whispered

"And don't forget your lunch," Astrid said placing it on the table. Lily looked up and watched her parents eat their breakfast. She was nervous about going to school and facing this new chapter in her life. She didn't know if she would be able to make friends.

 _Berk elementary school_

Lily smiled while she rested her hands on top of Hiccup's head, she felt her father hold her legs as they rested against his shoulder and chest. She loved sitting on her daddy's shoulders and to be so high in the air. Lily looked down at her mother and smiled, seeing how small she was compared to her daddy.

"Mommy, you're so small," Lily said adjusting the strap of her _how to train your dragon_ backpack. Lily loves how to train your dragon. The dragons, the adventures, the heroes. Her parents showed her the movie and now she was addicted to it. She couldn't wait until the third movie to come out.

"Your father's taller than me, but not by that much," Astrid said passing her fingers across Lily's cheek.

"Your short mother is right," Hiccup teased

"Hm..." Astrid narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Here we are, Lily," Hiccup said stopping in front of the school, "Berk elementary. I used to go here when I was your age."

"Me too," Astrid said backing away slightly. She smiled while she watched Hiccup remove Lily from his shoulder and placed her on the ground.

"I don't want to go to school..." Lily whined and pouted at her parents, hoping it would convince them to let her stay home. "I want to play with Stormfly... I promised her..." She said.

"You can play with Stormfly after school," Hiccup said going down on one knee to be at her level. Lily shook her head before hugging him. She wraps her small arms around his neck. "Lily," Hiccup whispered placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Daddy is right," Astrid said going down as well, "I was scared too when I started."

"I want to go home... I promised Stormfly..." Lily whined looking down with teary eyes.

"You're going to have lots of fun, make friends who aren't a cat or dog," Hiccup said noticing a teacher walking towards them.

"Hello, young lady," the teacher said pushing her skirt down slightly, as she crouches down as well, "What's your name?"

"Come on," Astrid said taking Lily's hand and moved it slightly, "Where are the manners we taught you?"

"No..." Lily whispered shaking her head

"Lilith but she likes Lily instead," Hiccup answered and got up, "Hector Haddock and this is my wife, Astrid."

"Nice to meet you both," the teacher said sitting up as well to shake his hand, "I'm Miss. Emily, I'll be your daughter's teacher."

"Lily's nervous about her first day," Astrid said looking down at her daughter, who was currently holding her hand.

"I promise you'll have lots of fun, Lily," Emily said offering her hand to her young student, "You just have to give it a try."

"Go ahead, Lily," Hiccup said smiling at her

"Why don't you say goodbye to your parents, first?" Emily suggested

"We'll be back at three," Hiccup said taking Lily into his arms and kissing her cheek, "The day will fly by and you won't even notice."

"You'll have fun, Lily," Astrid said kissing her daughter's cheek as well, "I promise."

"Okay..." She whined looking away.

"Now, hold Miss. Emily's hand." Hiccup said putting her back down. Lily looked back at her parents as she held Emily's hand. She sighed and followed her inside of the school, and to start her first day of school.

"I hope she's going to have a good day..." Astrid said as she held Hiccup's hand, and watched her daughter and the teacher disappear inside of the building.

"She'll make friends... she doesn't need many just friends she can trust," Hiccup said turning towards her.

"You should probably make her favourite dinner tonight," Astrid said as the two walked home, hand in hand. "She might be angry at us." She said.

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup said nodding his head with a smile.

 _3 pm_

Hiccup and Astrid stood in front of the school with the rest of the parents, as they waited for their children to come out. Hiccup looked down and felt Astrid tightening her grip around his hand as they waited.

"Don't worry, Astrid," Hiccup said smiling at her

"Oh... here they are," Astrid said seeing the first few students coming out, "I hope Lily had a good day."

"I'm sure she did," Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"Mom! Dad!" Hiccup parted from his wife and looked down, smiling at the sight of Lily smiling from ear to ear.

"Did you have a good day?" Hiccup asked bending taking Lily in his arms, "How was it?"

"Did you make any friends?" Astrid asked placing her hand on Hiccup's arm.

"I made two friends!" Lily said showing two fingers to her mother, "And we played all day!"

"Wow, it sure sounds like you had fun," Hiccup said lifting her above his hand and placing his daughter onto his shoulders. Lily smiled and placed her heads on top of Hiccup's head.

"Did Stormfly and Toothless miss me?" Lily asked

"Stormfly was howling all day which annoyed Toothless," Astrid said smiling at her family/ Astrid laugh as she remembered the very annoyed face Toothless had when Stormfly started to howl over her missing playmate.

"Tell us all about your day, hun, " Hiccup said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Our anniversary

 **End**


	12. Our anniversary

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Our anniversary**

 _A few months later_

Hiccup puzzled in front two possible gifts for his anniversary and simply couldn't make up his mind. Should he go with the necklace or earrings? Should he go with something else instead? He knew Astrid wasn't really into jewellery and he wanted to give her something she would like.

 _"Earring or necklace? Maybe I should get something else?"_ Hiccup thought and stared inside the case

"Dad," Lily said pulling his hand

"Hm?" Hiccup mumbled looking down at her, "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Can we go?" She whined pulling some more

"I need to pick something for mom," Hiccup said taking her hand. Lily pout and saw her father going down to her level, "What do you think mom would like? The necklace or earrings?"

"Hm...?" Lily walked towards the case and stared at the two items. She walked back to her father and held his cheeks.

"Lily?" He asked a bit confused

"The earrings, daddy," Lily said moving her hands around his cheeks, "Can we have ice cream?"

"Okay," He said moving her small hands down, "But I have to pay for the earrings first."

"Hurry!" Lily whined and started to pout

"You can wait, Lily," Hiccup smiled and passed his hand on top of her head. He pointed to the earrings and waited for the woman to ring up the price. Lily sighed and looked around the jewellery store in boredom.

"Daddy..." Lily whined and pulled his hand.

"Almost done, Lily," Hiccup said taking out his debit card. Hiccup smiled and looked down at his impatient little girl.

"Here you go," the woman said handing Hiccup the small bag.

"Thank you," Hiccup said taking the bag from her, "Alright, let's go, Lily."

Lily smiled nodding her head and held Hiccup's hand. She didn't understand why her father was buying such an expensive gift. Her father would buy her mother gifts on occasion but nothing this expensive.

"Dad? Why did you get that gift?" She asked while they headed to the ice cream shop

"Because it's a special day for us," Hiccup explained with a smile, "Do you know what it is?"

"No," she said shaking her head with her pigtails moving.

"Today is the anniversary when I married mom," Hiccup said and hoped his explanation will make some sense.

"What's... anni...annivpersary?" Lily asked with her face wincing, as she tried to pronounce this strange word.

"It's anniversary," Hiccup said much slower for Lily to hear the pronunciation, "Anniversary is when we celebrate a special day every year. I married mom today but that was a few years ago, and that's why I'm getting her a gift."

"Oh," Lily nod her head slightly

"Now, let's get some ice cream and head home," Hiccup said opening the door for her, "After you, miss."

 _Haddock home_

Astrid sighed and looked down at the burnt food. She wanted to surprise Hiccup with a dinner, she had made on her own. But she didn't think she would burn the food to a crisp, or charcoal black.

"I should just leave the cooking to Hiccup..." Astrid whispered opening the trash can. She sighed some more and threw the burnt food away.

 _"I can't even cook! Ugh! I should really take cooking lessons,"_ Astrid sighed deeply and washed the burnt pan. She wanted to make this day special for Hiccup, it was their anniversary after all.

"We're home!" Hiccup shouted while opening the door. He shook his head seeing Lily run in the house. He had told her numerous times not to run inside of the house since she could slip and hurt herself. "Lily, don't run in the house!" Hiccup said closing the door behind him.

"Okay!" Lily shouted running upstairs to her room and completely ignoring what her father just said.

"Kids," Hiccup whispered walking to the kitchen. He smiled and placed his bag down when he smells something strange. "What's that smell?" He asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Don't look in the trash and I need cooking lessons... that's all you need to know," Astrid said drying her hands on a cloth. Hiccup took a moment but soon realised what had happened. He laughs softly and placed his hands on her waist.

"I don't mind cooking tonight," Hiccup said. Astrid smiled softly as she places her hands on his neck and cheek.

"You're too kind, Haddock," she said placing her head against his chest, "You're not cooking... we can just order something."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup said placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Happy anniversary, Hiccup," Astrid said wrapping her arms around him

"Happy anniversary, Astrid," Hiccup said softly and kissing the top of her head.

"I'll order some food and call my mother to take Lily," Astrid said parting from him with a smile, "And then we can celebrate together."

"Lily's going to be mad," Hiccup said laughing slightly, "Remember, how she ignored us for a day because she missed take out on night?"

"She probably gets it from you," Astrid teased picking up the phone

"Me? Wait... who does it get it from?" Hiccup asked and took a moment to think, "Maybe it's her own personality."

"Either way, we can handle Lily tomorrow," Astrid said dialling her mother's number first.

 _Half an hour later_

"Lily," Hiccup got down on one knee, so he could at the same level of his pouty daughter. He already knew Lily would be angry at them, one for missing take out night, and two for going to her grandmothers on takeout night.

"Lily, this is a special night for daddy and me," Astrid said going down as well, "We love you very much but for tonight... we just want to spend it together."

"We promise we'll make up to you, tomorrow," Hiccup said and poke Lily's cheek

"Now, Lily," Astrid's mother said and looked down at the pouty girl, "One night away from your parents, won't kill you."

"You're going to have fun with grandma," Astrid said kissing Lily's cheek, "Just wait and see."

"Okay…" Lily said in defeat. Astrid smiled and hug Lily in her arms before parting from her, "Bye, mommy."

"See you later, sweetheart," Astrid said standing up

"Have fun, Lily," Hiccup said giving Lily a quick peck on the cheek, "Be good to your grandmother."

"Now, how about we celebrate?" Astrid asked pulling his arm

"A nice and quiet night together," Hiccup said giving her lips a quick kiss, "Let's do this!"

"I'll call for some takeout," Astrid said walking towards the phone

 _"And I'll get your gift ready,"_ Hiccup thought with a smiled. He walked back to his bag and took out the neatly wrap present. Hiccup put it inside of his pocket and threw the bag away.

"Okay... its going to be around twenty minutes, or so," Astrid said placing the phone down.

"Movie, takeout, and make out?" Hiccup suggested

"Like on our first date?" Astrid asked smiling at him.

"Well, the make out came later..." He said with a pout. Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. She has been married to Hiccup for eight years, but it only seems it was just yesterday she said, 'I do" to him. "I was thinking we could go back to where he had our first date... but a stripe mall is being build, so..." Hiccup said in a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Astrid said placing her hand on his chest, "Home is perfect fine."

"What should we watch?" Hiccup asked smiling as he held her hand.

"The first movie we've seen together," she said sitting down on the sofa.

"Your read my mind, milady," Hiccup said. Hiccup took out their very first movie they've seen together. He put the movie inside the DVD player and sat down beside Astrid.

"It feels like we're on our first date," Astrid said as she leans her head against his shoulder. Hiccup smiled softly and placed his hand around her.

"With you hating me less," Hiccup commented.

"And just like that! You ruined the moment," Astrid sighed in annoyance with her eyes rolling. She looked up at him and gently punched him. Hiccup laugh softly and hugged his wife in his arms, before he kissed her on the cheek. "Oh... straight to make out?" Astrid asked kissing him back.

"Not yet," Hiccup said parting from her and placed two fingers on her pink lips.

"Hm... usually your eager," Astrid said moving his hand away, "But we can wait if you want."

Hiccup smiled and reach for his pocket when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and paid the delivery boy before walking back to the sofa.

"Take out!" Hiccup said putting the food down.

"Finally," Astrid said taking a container and opening it. She grabs a pair of chopsticks and mixed the fried noodles with veggies. She moved the chopsticks and held the noodles within them. "Open," Astrid said moving the container and chopsticks closer to his mouth.

"No surprise, you know what I like," Hiccup said as he opened his mouth and ate the noodles.

"I can't cook but I know your favourite foods," Astrid said eating some noodles herself. Hiccup grab a container of spring rolls and offered Astrid one.

"Spring roll?" He asked. Astrid nodded and took the roll from his hand, and ate It with delight. As the credits rolled on screen, Hiccup and Astrid had eaten most of the take-out food. They were currently lip locked with their hands holding each other.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked noticing Hiccup's hand was searching his pants, "Can't you wait for a bit, or are you too eager to get to the fun part?"

"Hold on," Hiccup said parting from her. He sat up and took out the box from his pocket. Hiccup sat back down and gave the small box to her. "Happy anniversary, Astrid," Hiccup said smiling as he eagerly waited for her reaction.

"For me? Hiccup, you didn't have to... I didn't get your anything... well, the dinner was supposed to be your gift." Astrid said remembering her fail attempt to cook.

"Just open the box, Hofferson," Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Its Haddock, Hector," Astrid said pointing at him. She smiled opening the small box only to reveal a pair of beautiful earrings. Astrid took out one of the earrings to get a better look of it. "Its beautiful, Hiccup," she said staring at the twist heart sharp earrings.

"Lily help me pick them," Hiccup said watching Astrid putting the earrings on, "Oh... they're very beautiful on you."

"Thank you, dear," Astrid said wrapping her arms around him, "They're stunning! Happy anniversary."

"Eight amazing years," he said kissing the top of her head

"And many more years to come," She said placing her hands on his neck. Hiccup gently placed his hand on her's as the two kissed each other. Astrid didn't have an item to give to her husband, but she can give something else. "let's go..." Astrid whispered with her eyes quickly pointing to the bedroom.

"Gladly," he said as he held her hand. Hiccup blushed lightly as he was led to the bedroom.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Viggo's revenge

 **End**


	13. Viggo's Revenge

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 _short chapter guys._

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **Viggo's Revenge**

 _One month later_

Hiccup walked down the street while he held Lily's hand. She was currently having a bad day and was making a fuss. Hiccup sighed and looked down at her while he listened to her whines and complaints.

"Lily," Hiccup said stopping and going down on one knee, "Please calm down"

"No!" She shouted and crossed her arms

"We're going to be late," Hiccup said picking her up and carried her in his arms, "Mom is waiting for us."

"Daddy..." Lily whined and placed her head on his shoulder

"Oh, you must be tried," Hiccup whispered rubbing his hand along her back, "You played with your toys, didn't you?"

"Hm..." Lily whined some more and held part of his shirt.

"Mom won't be happy when she hears this," Hiccup said smiling slightly. He walked down a few more streets and arrived at the pizza place.

"Babe," Astrid waved and motioned him to come to the booth. Hiccup grabbed a high chair and placed it on the booth's seat. "Did you knock her out?" Astrid asked taking Lily from him.

"Nah, she was tried and fell asleep," Hiccup said adjusting the seat slightly before placing Lily inside. Hiccup chuckled and watched Lily's head lean against the back of the booth's seat.

"She played with her toys instead of sleeping, didn't she?" Astrid asked rubbing her cheek softly, "I told her to stop."

"She was cranky today," Hiccup said taking the menu from the waitress

"She's always cranky when she doesn't sleep enough," Astrid said taking the menu as well.

"Like you," Hiccup teased when he received a kick on his good leg, "Ow!"

"Oops," Astrid smirk at him since she purposely kicked him.

"Babe," Hiccup said frowning

"Let's just eat," Astrid said rolling her eyes. The family enjoyed their meal and talked about a few things, before paying and leaving the restaurant. Hiccup smiled and held Lily's hand as they headed to the car.

"Dad! Can we go to the park later?" Lily asked pulling his hand

"Mom has some shopping to do, but after that, we can." Hiccup said opening the car door.

"Hm…." Lily pouted and felt her mother lifting her off the ground.

"It won't take long, sweetheart," Astrid said placing Lily in her car seat, "And then we can go to the park."

"Alright," she said kicking her feet. Astrid walked to the passenger side and buckle her seat belt. She turned to Hiccup and smiled at him.

"Let's get goin-!"

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and felt something dripping from the side of his head. He blinks slightly and realises the car was destroyed. Smoke and the smell of gasoline came from the front of the car.

"What…. Happened?" Hiccup whispered touching his arm softly.

"Well, someone awake," Hiccup turned his head to the crack window and was horrified to see Viggo standing in front of him.

"Viggo…" Hiccup whispered

"Ugh…" Hiccup turned his head seeing Astrid lifting her head softly. He gasps softly immediately remembering his wife and daughter.

"Lily!" Hiccup quickly looked back and was relieved to see Lily's uninjured, only terrified.

"Daddy…." Lily whined softly

"It's going to be okay, Lily," Hiccup reassured

"Oh, no it won't!" Viggo said before punching Hiccup on the back of his head, knocking him out in the process.

 _Several hours later_

"Daddy…." Hiccup opened his eyes with his vision focusing. He felt someone pulling his arm with a soft crying. "Daddy... Daddy…. please... Daddy…." Lily said in tears as she desperately shook her father.

"Lily?" Hiccup whispered moving his hand slightly.

"Daddy!" Lily quickly hug him in relief and cried against his chest.

"Where's mom?" Hiccup asked holding his little girl

"Mommy didn't wake up," Lily said looking back at her unconscious mother

"Don't worry, Lily," Hiccup said. He groans softly as he managed to stand, he felt a strange pain but didn't know where it was. But he could worry about his injuries later, he had to get Lily and Astrid safe.

"Dad…. I'm scared…." Lily whispered holding his hand tightly

"Shush…. you have to be quiet, Lily," Hiccup whispered looking around the abandoned building. Lily nodded and tighten her grip around his hand.

"Still able to walk?" Hiccup looked back as he pushed Lily behind him. He narrowed his eyes seeing Viggo walking towards them.

"I thought I warn you not to touch my family!" Hiccup said keeping Lily firmly against him.

"This isn't over! I told you I would get my revenge," Viggo said as he laughs softly, "You're going to pay for everything you have done!"

"Why didn't you take me? Why my wife and kid?" Hiccup asked glaring at him

"I want you to suffer the same pain," Viggo said walking closer to Lily, "Give me the kid!"

"Fuck off! I'll never give you Lily, EVER!" Hiccup shouted backing away with her, "You'll have to go over my dead body first!"

"Oh, with pleasure," Viggo said laughing softly

"Dad... I'm scared…." Lily said in a small voice as she started to shake, "I want to go home... I want to see mommy…."

"It's okay, Lily... Shush…." Hiccup whispered hoping to calm her as the best he could, "We'll go home and play all day, alright?"

"Dad…." Lily whispered as she started to cry.

"Give me the kid!" Viggo shouted and took out a gun. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he stood protectively in front of Lily. He wasn't going to let Viggo take his daughter without a fight!

"Don't worry, Lily! I swear I'll protect you no matter what!" Hiccup said clenching his fist tightly, "I'm not going to let this monster touch you!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The Edge

 **End**


	14. The edge

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **The edge**

"Lily... go and hide, alright?" Hiccup whispered and placed his hand on her head, "Don't come out until mommy or I tell you."

"Daddy..." Lily whispered as tears overflowed her cheeks.

"Go," Hiccup whispered and pushed her back, "Find a good hiding spot... and don't come out until we get you."

Lily nodded her head before quickly running off, and went to hide in a safe location. Hiccup turned to Viggo and glared at him. Lily was safe now, he wouldn't have to worry about Lily's safety now.

"I will never give up, Lily! You bastard!" Hiccup shouted standing firmly in Viggo's path to his daughter.

"Then die!" Viggo shouted. Viggo quickly grabs a metal bar and swung it at his head. Hiccup managed to dodge the attack and bend down to grab a wooden broad.

 _"Ugh! Seriously?!"_ He thought using the board to block another attack from Viggo _._ The wooden board easily broke in half, he threw the broken pieces and back away.

"You're not going to fight?!" Viggo shouted moving the metal bar in his hands

"I don't really have a weapon? This isn't an easy fight, Viggo!" Hiccup said as he continued to back away from him.

"Just how I like it!" Viggo shouted and swung the bar once more.

Lily walked around the abandoned building and saw how dirty it was. She was terrified and didn't know what was going to happen, but she needed to find a hiding spot or him mother. Lily jump down from a small plate form and immediately saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Lily shouted running towards her. She shook her mother shoulder and continued to call out her name. She felt more tears coming down her cheeks and feared the worst. "Mommy... I'm scared..." Lily whispered whipping some tears away.

"Hm..." Astrid groans softly and held her head, she notices her hand had blood on it. She lifted her head and heard a small voice calling out her name.

"Mommy..." Lily cried and shook her

"Lily..." Astrid said softly and held her hand, "Shush... I'm alright."

"I'm scared..." Lily cried as she embraced her mother. Astrid wraps her arms around Lily's back and tried to calm her down. She looked around the abandoned building and soon notice Hiccup wasn't with them.

"Shush... Lily where's daddy?" Astrid asked as she gently rubs Lily's hands with a smile. Lily whip some tears away and looked around, she had forgotten where she had come from.

"I don't know..." She said through her tears

"Let's go find, daddy," Astrid said softly and held her daughter's hand. Lily nodded her head and held her mother's hand tightly. She cried softly and continued to whip tears from her red eyes. "It's going to be okay, Lily," Astrid said walking around the building.

 _"Hiccup..._ _where the hell did you go?"_ Astrid gave a quick glance inside a room and didn't see him. She sighed and continued her search for Hiccup, she was hoping Viggo wouldn't find them first.

"VIGGO!" Astrid stopped and quickly turned her head to the source of the scream.

"Come on, Lily," Astrid said taking Lily in her arms and rushing towards the source of the shouting. Astrid ran and started to hear grunts and sounds of fighting, she placed Lily down and held her back.

"Mommy..." Lily whispered

"Shush" Astrid whispered placing her index finger on her lips. Lily nodded and covered her mouth, she watched her mother slowly enter the room. "Stay here, alright?" She asked.

"Okay..." Lily whispered nodding her head

Viggo stumbles to the ground and got kicked in the butt by Hiccup's foot. He quickly turned around and tried to strike back. Hiccup backed away and allowed Viggo to stumble once more to the ground.

"Hiccup," Astrid quickly ran towards him and held his arm. She turned his head and saw a few bruises, and dried up blood around his head.

"I'm alright," Hiccup said moving her hand away

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered and pointed to the huge hole in the floor, "It must have cracked or something."

"Oh... alright," Hiccup whispered nodding his head.

"What are you two whispering?" Viggo asked unaware of the hole behind him.

"Nothing," Hiccup said narrowing his eyes at him.

"You two are planning something," Viggo said following Hiccup's movements with his eyes, "Don't think I'll go down so easily!"

"I'm very aware," Hiccup said stopping in front of him, "You're going to pay for this! You scared my little girl, and hurt my wife don't think you'll get away with it."

"You messed with the wrong family," Astrid said walking closer to him, "Leave my daughter alone!"

"And you need to pay more attention!" Viggo shouted quickly grabbing Astrid's arm. He backed away and held Astrid tightly against his chest.

"Let her go!" Hiccup shouted

"It's the kid or the bitch!" Viggo shouted keeping his arm firmly on her neck.

"I'm not a BITCH!" Astrid shouted stomping on his foot and pushing him back into the hole.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted. He quickly slides across the ground and managed to grab Astrid's hands. He looked down as Astrid held his hands; the only thing that was keeping her alive. She groans as Viggo held her by the feet, and was trying to pull himself up or bring Astrid down with him.

"Viggo!" Hiccup shouted groaning from the extra weight he had to hold, "Let go!"

"If I'm going down! Then so does she!" He shouted tightening his grip around Astrid's ankles.

"Shake him off!" Hiccup said trying to pull Astrid up, "Hurry! I'm losing my grip!"

Astrid started to move her feet frantically and could free one of her feet. She looked down and used her freed foot to kick Viggo in his face.

"This!" Astrid shouted as she kicked him hard in the arm, "Is for scaring my daughter! And this!" As she kicked him in the face, "Is for hurting my husband's good-looking face! And this is for ruining my day, dammit!"

Astrid gave one more last and strong kick into Viggo's face and forced him to let go. He shouted as he fell to his death.

"My badass wife," Hiccup said smiling at her.

"I know," Astrid said smiling back at him, "Can you pull me up now?"

Hiccup nodded and easily pulled Astrid up, he hugs her once she was out of the wall and backed away to a safe distance. Hiccup sighed in relief hugging her tightly in his arms, he felt a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Haddock," Astrid said placing her hand against his chest, as she felt safe once more in his arms.

"I don't want to get rid of you," Hiccup said kissing the top of her head.

"Lily," Astrid called out pushing Hiccup back slightly, "It's okay... you can come out now,"

"It's safe, Lily," Hiccup said. Lily poke her head out from behind the wall, she looked around before running towards her parents. Hiccup smiled and opened his arm, he wraps his arm around his daughter and joined her in the family hug.

"Is it safe?" She asked crying softly

"It's safe, baby," Astrid said kissing her cheek, "Don't worry... daddy kept us safe."

"Because daddy is the best!" He teases

"Besides that," Astrid said smiling at Lily and hope to make her laugh, "Daddy is an idiot most of the time."

"Aw... that's a bit harsh, Astrid," Hiccup said pouting dramatically in hopes to make Lily laugh as well. Lily smiled and covered her mouth with small giggles escaping her hands.

"Look how silly daddy is?" Astrid said tickling Lily's side. Lily tried to hold back her laughter but just couldn't hold it in. She burst into laughter from the tickles and Hiccup's funny pout.

"Alright, family!" Hiccup said standing up, "Let's go to the hospital, call the police, and go home."

"And get something special for dinner," Astrid said poking Lily's cheek, as she giggles and held her mother's hand.

"Can we get those special noodles?" Lily asked

"The noodles, your favourite dessert, and much more," Hiccup said taking Lily's other hand. Lily smiled big and was excited about dinner, she let Astrid's hand go and motioned to go up on his shoulders.

"Dad! Up!" Lily said and pointed to his head

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup said bowing at her slightly. Lily giggled as Hiccup picked her up and placed her over his shoulders. She placed her hands on his head and looked around the abandoned building. "Milady?" Hiccup asked offering his hand.

"Babe," Astrid said taking his hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A smile

 **End**


	15. A smile

**Check out my Instagram! Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 _Short chapter_

 **The Biker: A new chapter**

 **A smile**

 _Two weeks later_

"Ow," Lily whined pushing her mother's hand away. She pouted and touched her head, "Mom!"

"Well if you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt," Astrid said as she held a bandage. She turned Lily's head and gently touched the small cut on her forehead.

"Oh, what happened?" Hiccup asked closing the front door, and placing some groceries down, "Did you hurt yourself, Lily?"

"Yes, she did," Astrid said placing the bandage on her cut, "We were playing and someone tripped."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought something special," Hiccup said smiling and going through the bags.

"What did you get?" Lily asked while her mother brought her down from the kitchen counter. Lily ran towards Hiccup and watched him going through the bags.

"Here you go," Hiccup said taking out a large lollipop. Lily smiled from ear to ear and took the lollipop from his hand.

"Lily? Did you forget to say something to Daddy?" Astrid asked crossing her arms at her

"Thank you," Lily said walking to the tv. She sat down and unwrap the lollipop before returning to her movie.

"How was your day?" Hiccup asked placing his hand on her side.

"Hm... just some cleaning, playing with Lily, and some boo-boo kissing," Astrid said kissing his cheek.

"A nice day then?" He asked

"Very nice, a nice quiet day," Astrid said and hug him slightly

"What would you like for dinner?" Hiccup asked putting the groceries away, "Anything you have in mind?"

"Why not...? Burgers and fries?" She said sitting on the counter and watching him, "I'm pretty sure Lily wouldn't mind."

"Alright," Hiccup said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Can you imagine, Hiccup..." Astrid said hugging his side tightly.

"Imagine what?" He asked looking down at her

"How far we've come? Way back in high school where I first bump into you. Your accident which... in a good way brought us closer, and falling in love with you." Astrid said wrapping her arms around him.

"The many times you've stuck by my side," Hiccup said wrapping his arms around her as well, "Through the hard times... the many hard times we've faced together." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Our wedding," she whispered and moved her hands along his back, "And Lily."

"Dealing with Viggo, Ryker, and Drago," Hiccup said smiling tenderly at her, "They wanted to break us... tear us from each other's embrace."

"But our love proved them wrong! We will always find a way to each other, no matter how far it may be." She said lifting her head up.

"Or how hard the obstacles we might face," Hiccup said moving closing, as his lips touched Astrid.

"We can face anything... when we are together," she said placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, the third," Astrid whispered as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup whispered before locking lips with her. The two shared a long kiss together, before parting and walked to the living room.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading._

 **End**


End file.
